Alpha
by Callybal
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif, un marché d'esclaves sexuels dans le désert et un riche héritier lituanien ; UA - Contenu adulte - Alpha/Omega - Vampirisme / OOC / [En pause indéterminée]
1. Chapitre 1

Me voici pour une nouvelle histoire. Une bonne partie de la suite est déjà écrite.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt :3

.

Actualisation 8 Novembre : les points virgules n'ont pas été retranscrit de word à , so, je vais tout corriger. Désolée pour ceux qui ont été du coup confus par certaines phrases et leur lourdeur apparente :s

.

.

.

Le désert. Des kilomètres de sable étendu, déployé devant la charrette tirée par deux chevaux au galop, se confondaient avec l'horizon dans un mirage perturbant. Un vent s'était levé plus tôt dans la matinée et entrainait à présent le sable ; un fouet qui claquait régulièrement contre les visages des passagers.

Un riche héritier, d'une trentaine d'années environ, commanditait cet équipage. Enturbannés, les trois égyptiens, dont le désert était aussi familier que la poche d'une mère kangourou pour son petit, menaient l'homme d'occident vers le marché reculé qu'il avait réclamé comme itinéraire.

Ce paysage se situait hors du temps (et peut-être un peu hors de l'espace), dans un monde où les lois paraitraient détraquées si l'on tentait de les faire correspondre à ce que nous connaissons dans notre réalité.

L'homme occidental couvrait sa tête de tous les tissus qu'il pouvait amasser autour de lui, et sans cesse pestait des menaces à voie basse. C'était un homme que les égyptiens à bord auraient décrit comme _glacial_ , avec des manières d'occidentaux qu'ils détestaient ; s'ils avaient pu, ils auraient sans doute jeté ce prétentieux aux chacals ; et si le dit prétentieux avait pu, il se serait bien vite débarrassé de ces hommes à la peau couleur miel, qui bavardaient beaucoup trop et dans un langage qui lui était inaccessible. Alors, à bord de ce véhicule, une tension s'installait au fil des heures et pesait dans toutes les poitrines.

Les doigts de l'homme occidental, comme agrippés de peur, se crispèrent davantage sur les bords de bois foutu. Mais il ne s'agissait pas, ô non, de peur, mais bien d'une certaine faim qui l'agitait là, mêlée à une impatience qui rongeait son estomac et sa poitrine. Il n'attendait plus qu'à arriver pour choisir enfin ce qui apaiserait les feux brûlants en son corps depuis des mois.

Au bout d'un chemin qui semblait interminable, perturbé d'une tempête et l'étouffant de sable, le jeune homme vit finalement le fameux marché au loin. Une vague de chaleur déferla dans son ventre, tandis que sa langue s'assécha encore -si cela était possible. Il pensa d'abord à sauter du véhicule pendant la conduite, puis se souvint qu'il était riche, et donc digne. Quand ils y parvinrent pour de bon, il ne fit qu'un saut hors de la charrette, balançant, au visage de ces hommes qui lui avaient fait vivre un voyage jugé comme terrible, quelques pièces et un nouveau juron.

Ici, la tempête ne se faisait plus sentir, et ceci grâce aux deux murs de béton qui se dressaient, haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et impérieux, autour du marché isolé. Il put alors défaire le turban improvisé qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage et la gorge, et soupira de soulagement. Devant ses yeux, s'étalaient des stands qu'il avait imaginé bien plus rustiques ; en vérité, ces derniers étaient tous construits en matériaux solides, et parfois luxueux. C'était de toute façon réservé aux personnes de son rang, et même s'il fallait que ce soit reculé pour être protégé des curieux, ça ne perdait pas pour autant toute la dignité qu'un tel lieu devait arborer pour des gens de son grade.

Il ferma un instant les paupières, et savoura pleinement le fait d'être enfin arrivé en ce lieu. Puis, il ne put s'empêcher de lécher ses lèvres d'avance, l'appétit nouant son estomac si fort qu'il en tremblait presque.

Certes, il y avait ce type de marché à travers le monde entier, et il n'avait pas été forcé de traverser plusieurs pays puis tout un désert pour aller dénicher ce qui apaiserait ses douleurs ; mais c'était un homme de goût qui raffolait d'exotisme, et il voulait aujourd'hui trouver une perle rare, un cadeau qu'il amènerait une fois de retour dans son pays, et que nul autre ne pourrait comparer.

Alors il rouvrit ses paupières, dévoilant deux yeux gris comme l'océan un jour de pluie, et s'avança entre les premiers stands.

Les premiers corps qu'il vit étaient un peu trop abimés à son goût ; même s'ils aiguisaient ses sens les plus profonds et lui donnaient envie de s'approcher pour en profiter, ils étaient malheureusement un peu trop décharnés. Les premiers stands vendaient habituellement les esclaves qui étaient là depuis le plus longtemps et qui n'avaient pas été vendus aux stands suivants. Ainsi, plus l'on progressait dans le marché, plus les esclaves étaient récents, de bonne qualité, et couteux. Forcément, un homme dont la richesse était celle que ce client détenait, ne pouvait que s'avancer jusqu'au bout de l'allée pour trouver chaussure à son pied.

Ce marché ci ne vendait que des hommes ; il était arrivé à notre héritier de fréquenter des marchés mixtes également, mais tous ceux qu'il avait acheté précédemment avaient malheureusement finis par ne pas survivre à ses attentions particulières. Certes, tuer son esclave, même dans ce monde étrange, était hors la loi, mais cet homme était d'une malice et d'une intelligence impressionnante, et ces dons lui avaient valus d'être acquitté de tous les procès qu'il avait subi. Puis, de toute façon, personne ne prenait jamais vraiment la défense des esclaves, et les dérapages étaient rapidement pardonnés. Surtout si l'on allongeait les billets et une élégance comme cet homme-là.

Mais il avait décidé de changer, et effectué tous ces kilomètres pour tenter de trouver enfin quelqu'un un tant soit peu digne de lui, et qui ne le décevrait pas comme l'avaient fait tous les autres. Et si alors, une pulsion trop forte arrivait… alors il avait décidé de tenter de viser plus haut là aussi, et d'attaquer des proies de plus gros calibres, c'est-à-dire des humains normaux et non des esclaves bien trop accessibles. Il s'était déjà exercé à ceci, et la satisfaction et le sentiment de récompense qui l'avaient nourri, étaient d'une grandeur qui surpassait bien tout ce qu'il avait connu avant. De plus, cela déjouait davantage la loi, qu'il abhorrait par-dessus tout.

Donc, aujourd'hui, il désirait réellement trouver un esclave qui, tentait-il de le jurer, ne finirait pas découpé en morceaux parce qu'il n'avait pu contrôler un tant soit peu une idée curieuse et macabre lui passant par la tête. Celui qu'il choisirait aujourd'hui, il essaierait de le garder des semaines, des mois, et enfin la vie, comme sont censés le faire un maitre et son esclave. Et si c'était au marché exclusivement masculin qu'il tentait de trouver cette perle rare, c'était simplement parce que les hommes étaient moins instables et meilleurs à baiser.

Il épousseta son costume encore sableux, et fit un sourire largement falsifié à quelques visages qu'il croisait, principalement des femmes, d'autres riches puissants de ce monde, appartenant à la catégorie qui domine les humains et les esclaves. Alors il parvint au dernier stand, où les prix frôlaient le ridicule, et leva son regard perçant sur les nouveaux arrivés.

En effet, leur viande était fraiche, et il ne put s'empêcher de nouveau de lécher ses lèvres. La faim qui le tiraillait déjà sembla devenir une crampe puissante rien qu'à la vision de ces corps nus, jeunes, aux magnifiques yeux d'un violet pétillant et attachés de cuir aux poignets et aux chevilles. Intérieurement, il retint un gémissement rien qu'à la vision, et passa sa langue sur les bouts de ses dents.

D'abord, il scanna du regard l'étendu des esclaves ; ils étaient moins d'une dizaine, et la plupart arboraient de façon si forcée une attitude aguicheuse. Cela sonnait si faux qu'il eut une légère nausée. Cependant, il pouvait comprendre le pourquoi de cette attitude ; le système était ainsi fait. S'ils ne rapportaient pas assez d'argent ici, ils seraient violemment punis, un peu abimés donc, et régresseraient de stand en stand jusqu'à finir aux premiers, totalement décharnés, épuisés et vidés de toute substance.

Mais l'occidental ne voulait pas un acteur ; il voulait une perle authentique, réelle, qui ne jouerait pas un prétendu rôle pour obtenir des faveurs. Il en voulait un qui crierait d'arrêter s'il n'en pouvait plus, un qui l'écouterait attentivement si notre héritier était d'humeur à discuter, un qui jouirait quand il le baiserait. Il faillit rebrousser chemin en ne voyant que ces jeunes hommes qui se la jouaient clairement tapins, puis ses yeux gris tombèrent sur le dernier.

Ce dernier se tenait droit au lieu de gesticuler, et ses pupilles d'un noir profond comme les abysses ne parurent dire absolument rien. Elles reposaient sur un visage taillé à la serpe et malin ; oui, une intelligence semblait briller derrière ces yeux, et cela plut terriblement à notre homme. Rehaussé à ces critères, le jeune homme arborait une beauté grandiose qui semblait douce et éternelle ; un mélange d'innocence, de naïveté, de rêve et d'assurance pourtant. La peau, légèrement tannée, ne constituait plus qu'une friandise pour notre homme qui déjà s'imaginait toutes sortes de situations gourmandes avec cet esclave-là. En témoignaient la dureté qui s'était installée entre ses cuisses, et la couleur de ses yeux qui s'était modifiée pour tirer vers un bordeaux sombre.

« Celui-là ? Chanceux, celui-là a connait bien anglais, » demanda justement en anglais le marchand, avec un accent très prononcé.

L'occidental ne put répondre tout de suite, car l'esclave avait soudain posé son regard sur lui. Pendant un instant, les deux hommes se figèrent ; le croisement de ces quatre pupilles dans un lieu invisible comme l'air, fit des étincelles dans une dimension parallèle. Un écoulement froid, comme une eau gelée, s'écoula dans leurs colonnes vertébrales respectives. Oui, l'héritier avait déjà entendu des histoires sur une sensation comme celle-là, celle du vrai désir pour son esclave nourricier, mais il n'y avait jamais cru. Mais à présent, l'appétit qui le dévorait semblait brûler ses intestins et n'avait clairement jamais été aussi incontrôlable. Sa tête sembla tourner et il crut qu'il allait bondir sur sa proie pour lui taillader la gorge. Mais il pouvait se contrôler, et de toute façon, ces hommes étaient dans des cages.

« Celui-là, » répondit-il d'une voix fortement enrouée, réussissant enfin à détourner son visage du jeune homme qui le fixait avec un air insondable. Il se demanda si l'esclave avait ressenti la même chose.

« Signer acte de vente, » exigea le vendeur, tendant un tas de papiers. « Quel nom, monsieur ? »

« Hannibal Lecter, » répondit l'héritier en saisissant les papiers et il se pencha pour les remplir.

« Hannibal Lecter… Bien choisi pour esclave, lui très obéissant et vierge, serré… » dit le vendeur, et un rire gras et salace suivit sa phrase.

Le désir qui transparaissait dans la voix du vendeur, et comment il se permettait soudain de parler de la propriété de Hannibal, fit d'un coup éclater un rouge vif dans les yeux de ce dernier. Le monde sembla s'arrêter et presque tout le monde alentours se figea.

En une demie seconde, Hannibal avait bondi sur le petit vendeur au regard vicieux, empoignant sa gorge de dix griffes pointues. La colère ou la jalousie était sortie trop impulsivement, et il se retrouva handicapé de longs ongles qui étaient sortis en une fraction de secondes, aussi coupant que des rasoirs, et deux canines recouvrant sa lèvre inférieure, toute aussi aiguisées et dangereuses.

Il était inhabituel pour quelqu'un de son espèce de déraper si vite, si impulsivement, et tous les autres de sa catégorie qui virent cette scène, ou simplement la sentirent, furent aux aguets. En effet, une agression pourrait lui entrainer des poursuites, et l'entraide privilégiait souvent. Alors deux trois autres hommes ou femmes de sa catégorie s'approchèrent, furtivement, pour l'enlacer. Une étreinte qui semblait beaucoup trop sensuelle pour un humain lambda, mais c'était ainsi qu'ils se comportaient entre eux. Hannibal sentit les mains glaciales de ses congénères à travers ses vêtements, et il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Instantanément, il retroussa dents et ongles.

Il s'excusa dans un murmure, comme forcé de le faire par la situation et les lois de ce monde, puis savoura encore quelques instants les mains apaisantes qui l'aidaient à calmer la colère en lui. Il sentit une bouche derrière son oreille, glaciale, et les mains s'insinuaient comme des serpents partout le long de son corps. Cela marcha comme c'était censé le faire ; les tensions s'apaisèrent. Le marchand s'était relevé et tut, envoyant un collègue à sa place chercher l'esclave tandis qu'il demanda à aller se reposer à l'intérieur du cabanon derrière.

Hannibal Lecter était toujours surpris par la réaction qu'il avait eue, et se sentait maintenant un peu gêné, d'abord pour lui-même puis face aux autres. Or, la gêne était clairement un sentiment inhabituel pour lui. Il laissa les autres retourner à leurs occupations, et quand il tourna la tête vers la cage de sa nouvelle acquisition, cette dernière était ouverte et vide. Alors il finit de remplir les papiers, et puis un autre vendeur s'approcha, tenant une laisse en cuir accrochée par un collier épais au cou du jeune homme magnifique. L'odeur qui s'approchait avec ce dernier, constituait le délice le plus pur, exotique et affamant qu'il eut été donner de sentir à Hannibal.

Mais il évita de le regarder pour ne pas déraper une nouvelle fois, et sortit de sa poche de veste une trousse pleine de billets pour conclure l'achat. Une fois les formalités faites, il lui fut remis la laisse et son esclave au bout, ainsi qu'une tenue en lin pour le retour. Alors Hannibal tendit cette dernière à l'esclave, et pendant que ce dernier s'empressait de s'habiller avec ce qui semblait être du soulagement, le riche héritier put contempler ses traits de plus près. En son ventre, un feu brulait toujours, et faisait des vagues à mesure qu'il découvrait son nouveau compagnon. La faim, toujours présente, semblait consumer ses pensées et râcler les parois de son crâne. Il était obligé de couper ses inspirations s'il ne voulait pas consommer immédiatement, en public, le jeune homme. Il se sentait comme un toxicomane devant une seringue pleine d'héroïne, et tenta de chasser ses pulsions pour cerner ce que dégageait l'esclave. Il y lut d'abord de la crainte, car les doigts de ce dernier tremblaient.

« N'ai pas peur, » murmura-t-il doucement, avec un ton qu'il voulait rassurant mais qui peut-être sonnait effrayant, tant sa voix était grave d'appétit. Il imagina que le bordeaux de ses yeux demeurait vif.

« Je n'ai pas peur, » répondit l'autre en tentant de sonner fort et assurant, et cela plut immédiatement à Hannibal. L'esclave acheva de boutonner la chemise en lin et leva sur l'héritier ses deux yeux violets, les ancrant avec une certaine force pour montrer qu'il ne se laissait pas faire, et une pointe de colère transparaissait. Hannibal pouvait imaginer la frustration de l'esclave qui devait trouver sa condition hautement injuste ; l'hérédité avait déterminé sa destinée d'obéissance et il allait être arraché de son milieu et probablement d'une famille qui l'avait chéri ici. Mais le monde était ainsi fait. Cependant, Hannibal voyait aussi que les iris brillaient, et que son menton tremblait légèrement, comme s'il cachait un désir instinctif. Peut-être le même qu'il ressentait lui-même et qui les prédestinaient à s'unir.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » souffla simplement Hannibal, avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait trouver malgré les envies sexuelles et sanguinaires qui le secouaient.

« William. »

Cela étonna Hannibal. « Ce n'est pas classique, comme prénom, par ici. »

« Mon père est un admirateur de Shakespeare, » lança-t-il un peu durement, se forçant à ne pas ciller devant le regard rouge de son maitre. « Ça t'étonne, hein, que je sois cultivé ? »

Hannibal fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de tirer légèrement sur la laisse en laissant échapper un grognement guttural, pour le faire se plier. « Ne me tutoie pas. Et tente de maitriser ton langage. » Hannibal détestait l'impolitesse. Le ton qu'il avait employé était cette fois autoritaire et si acéré, que William en face ne put rien faire d'autre que frissonner et baisser les yeux, instinctivement, poussé par une force invisible. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de la catégorie de Hannibal, et il sembla clairement surpris du pouvoir qu'avait eu sa voix sur lui. « Oui, je sais, ça doit être hautement frustrant de ne plus être complètement maître de ses actions. Ton corps répond au mien si je le décide… avec certaines limites, ne t'en fais pas. »

Hannibal laissa du mou à la laisse pour que William puisse se redresser, et ce dernier releva le regard. Cette fois-ci, il se donnait moins cet air dur, et une drôle de nostalgie s'étendait sur son visage. L'héritier leva les doigts avec prudence, pour frôler la joue creuse de William ; le contact les électrisa tous les deux et ils ne purent le cacher, ni à eux-mêmes ni à leur compagnon. Le mouvement des doigts tenta de transmettre un peu de réconfort, car à présent il était clair qu'une tristesse envahissait l'esclave, et Hannibal espéra qu'il n'était pas du genre à pleurnicher. Il détestait les pleurnichards.

« Et appelle-moi maître. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici la seconde partie ! :)

Petite anecdote sur cette histoire : c'est en ce moment l'histoire de chevet de mon cher et tendre. Chaque soir avant de dormir je lui lis une partie 8) Drôle de bêta lecture.

Je vous remercie en tous cas pour les reviews ou pour tout simplement lire, ça fait vraiment plaisir et du bien :)

Bonne lecture et à très vite

(Et désolée, je crois définitivement que je suis quelqu'un de sadique avec mes personnages. Je vais essayer de pas trop l'être avec vous *roll*)

.

.

Le trajet du retour s'était fait sans un mot, car Hannibal ne voulait pas faire profiter les conducteurs de charrette de la découverte mutuelle entre lui et son esclave ; ces moments trop précieux étaient réservés à l'intimité et prenaient du temps. Ils ne devaient être gâchés, qu'il s'agisse d'une découverte intellectuelle, nourricière ou sexuelle. D'ailleurs, des questions appartenant à ces trois catégories fusaient dans la tête de Hannibal, et il allait être difficile de prendre son temps pour découvrir les réponses. Son corps semblait par moment se calmer, mais il restait dans un état de soif et de tension extrêmement haut et difficile. Cependant, il s'habituait à maitriser tout cela au fil des heures du trajet du retour. De son côté, William restait muet et semblait savourer le sable qui fouettait son visage, regardant souvent au loin avec un grand mystère pour seule expression. Hannibal appréciait ce mystère ; un cocktail de sentiments et d'émotions voyageaient sur les traits de son esclave, il semblait être une personne complexe et sensible ; deux choses qui s'avéraient intéressantes. Il avait eu des esclaves bien plus simplets d'apparence qui avaient été tout bonnement insupportables.

De la charrette à une voiture, il passa régler l'hôtel et récupérer sa petite valise, puis ils furent conduits à l'aéroport. Ils avaient de l'avance, et la nuit avait déjà commencé à engloutir la ville depuis quelques heures. A ses côtés, William paraissait en proie à une fatigue de plus en plus grande, mais ne se plaignait jamais. Soudain, Hannibal tiqua.

« J'ai oublié que tu mangeais, » dit-il soudain, s'en voulant un peu de maltraiter son esclave avant l'heure. Il voulait ajouter que ce dernier aurait dû lui demander ou se manifester, mais finalement c'était très bien qu'il ne demande rien. Ce n'était pas sa position. « Tu as faim ? »

Pour toute réponse, William hocha la tête. L'héritier lui fit un petit sourire discret, à la fois pour le mettre en confiance et l'encourager à être un peu plus expressif, et puis il lui emboita le pas pour aller acheter quelque chose dans une boutique de l'aéroport. Comme il était relativement tard, Hannibal était reconnaissant qu'l n'y avait pas grand monde alentours, car il ignorait comment il réagirait à trop de regards portés sur son compagnon. Un sentiment qu'il n'appréciait guère ressentir.

« Prends ce que tu veux, je t'attends à la caisse. » Puis il détacha sa laisse, laissant William libre pour la première fois. Il le regarda alors marcher indépendant, d'une démarche assez ancrée dans le sol et solide, avec une tête aux boucles qui dansaient doucement dès qu'il regardait alentours. Hannibal appréciait l'allure générale ; le corps, même habillé un peu large, donnait envie d'être bien plus proche, et son visage légèrement perdu et innocent éveillait des désirs de perversion. Lorsque William s'était éloigné, son odeur caractéristique s'était dissipée légèrement avec lui, et elle manqua presque instantanément à Hannibal. Il avait été bercé dans cette bulle délicieuse qui lui chatouillait les organes depuis des heures, et si elle s'éloignait de quelques mètres, ça faisait presque mal. Hannibal imagina le moment où il pourrait goûter ce qui accompagne cette odeur, et immédiatement ses canines pointèrent et son sexe se contracta violement.

Heureusement, William fut vite de retour, et ce qu'il avait dans les bras étonna quelque peu Hannibal. Certes, il ne connaissait le goût de pratiquement rien de ce que les humains consommaient, mais il connaissait tout de même les habitudes alimentaires et les besoins nutritifs -et bien sûr, il était un fin expert en chair humaine, même pour quelqu'un de son espèce, mais il était défendu de le laisser entendre. Or, des paquets de sucreries n'étaient pas connus pour être nourrissant. Il savait que c'étaient surtout les enfants qui étaient friands de cela, et il eut un sourire attendri. Il régla les achats puis demanda : « Tu en étais privé durant ton enfance ? » en riant légèrement. C'était rare que Hannibal soit d'humeur rieuse, mais ce jour était un jour exceptionnelle et il était d'une incroyablement bonne humeur.

« On en a pas trop dans le désert, » répondit simplement William, mais c'était un demi-mensonge ; ses parents n'avaient pas de grands moyens, alors les bonbons étaient rares.

« Tu pourras en avoir autant que tu veux à présent, » dit doucement Hannibal, lui jetant un coup d'œil. Puis il ajouta, avec une malice qu'il ne put retenir : « si tu es sage. » Même s'il craquait pour le jeune homme, il était hors de question de tout lui céder, et Hannibal pouvait être très frustrant et sadique de ce côté.

Ils allèrent s'assoir et William ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en ouvrant un grand sachet de bonbons, en enfournant une poignée généreuse directement dans sa bouche. Hannibal fut d'abord touché par ce bonheur constitué d'une si petite chose, puis un petit peu écœuré, mais ne dit rien.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait informé de rien. « En Lituanie. » Puis il ajouta : « Mais je voyage souvent, enfin, nous voyagerons souvent. Tu as déjà pris l'avion ? »

William secoua la tête, ne pouvant répondre car la bouche pleine.

« Tu n'es jamais partit d'ici ? »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, et son estomac se noua soudain. Il reposa les bonbons, et sentit la colère et la tristesse mêlée venir l'envahir encore, se peignant rapidement sur ce visage délicat.

Hannibal, de son côté, fit exprès d'ignorer ceci, et leva ses doigts pour frôler la nuque de William qui regardait par les baies vitrées les engins de ferraille géants qui s'apprêtaient, comme par magie, à s'envoler. Due au toucher, la même sensation grisante les saisit tous deux, et l'eau glacée s'écoula de nouveau dans leur colonne vertébrale. Le plus âgé était réellement curieux de ces sensations que pouvaient faire naitre son esclave en lui. Il avait toujours eu besoin de sensations, disons, particulières et nouvelles, et il en était régulièrement poussé à réaliser des actes horribles pour les sentir. Alors, maintenant, recevoir des sensations puissantes et totalement inédites si facilement, l'intriguait, l'excitait, et le comblait. Cette rencontre n'était que le début d'un feu d'artifice géant, qui pétillait déjà partout dans son corps.

Il parcourait du regard la base des cheveux de son compagnon sur sa nuque, frôlant l'épiderme chaud comme s'il s'était agit d'une matière à la fois très précieuse et fragile -ô combien fragile, la hâte de regarder cette peau s'ouvrir bouillait en Hannibal. William, face aux caresses délicates, mimait l'indifférence autant que possible, et dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour se contenir. Hannibal le voyait très bien, et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre cette nuque tout à coup à pleine main et serrer avec poigne, juste pour voir et faire sentir sa dominance. William fut obligé de se courber vers l'avant et de baisser la tête sous la pression brutale, en lâchant un couinement qui apparut clairement pour l'héritier comme le son le plus raffolant et excitant qu'il lui eut été donné d'entendre. Ce n'était pas qu'un son dû à la légère douleur, car une pointe d'excitation s'était manifestée malgré William. Et les battements de cœur de l'esclave devinrent aussi rapides que celui d'un petit oiseau pris au piège. En échange, un râle rauque et sauvage échappa au maître, et il se lécha la lèvre inférieure avec appétit avant de lâcher la nuque à présent rougie.

Autour, quelques humains et autres créatures avaient aperçu cette scène magnétique, mais firent mine de continuer leurs occupations quand même.

« Tu as déjà rencontré des gens comme moi ? » demanda Hannibal d'une voix étrange, tentant de chasser le flot d'images déplacées qui l'envahissaient. Ses dents refusaient de se rétracter.

William releva la tête, gêné d'après le rouge légèrement diffus sur ses joues. _A croquer_ , pensa Hannibal. Puiss il la secoua en signe de négation.

« Tu sais un peu comment tout ça se passe ? »

« Je suis pas débile, » gronda son compagnon, sur la défensive car se sentant abusé par l'événement précédent. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à se soumettre et sa fierté semblait se battre pour reprendre le dessus. Mais il le regretta en se souvenant qu'il devait surveiller son langage, et ajouta rapidement, son cœur témoignant d'une once de panique. « Pardon. »

Hannibal ricana. Il aimait le voir s'emporter et jouer à l'adolescent rebelle puis se soumettre ainsi. « Tu commences à avoir les bons réflexes, mais il manque la ponctuation finale, » souffla-t-il avec un air légèrement cruel.

William réfléchit un moment, et cacha un soupir frustré. « Maître, » ajouta-t-il, essayant de ne pas adopter un ton trop sec. « Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé ? »

« Et bien, tant que je le décide, oui. Et ne soupire pas, j'ai l'ouïe fine, je perçois chacun de tes souffles et chaque battement de ton cœur. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, William. »

Il y eut un silence, où chacun semblait dans ses pensées, puis l'esclave le brisa. « Vous êtes-vous déjà mis à ma place ? » demanda le plus jeune, levant sur son maître deux yeux sincèrement questionneurs.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi ta position dans la société, et oui, j'ai déjà imaginé ce que cela serait. Tu sauras que j'ai des compétences en psychiatrie, et que je sais par conséquent très bien lire et comprendre les autres. Et j'ai également eu plusieurs esclaves avant toi, alors, j'ai de l'expérience. »

Cela sembla sincèrement intriguer William, ces compétences et cette compréhension, et Hannibal saurait bientôt pourquoi. Par contre, le plus jeune tiqua sur le dernier élément. « Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'une fois l'esclave acheté, le lien créé, ça ne se défaisait plus… »

« Et bien arrête de croire, » dit Hannibal d'une voix particulière sèche. Puis le côté droit de ses lèvres se releva de manière quasi imperceptible, et il sut que William le vit. C'était une expression de pure cruauté cette fois, qui fut confirmée par les dires du vampire : « Ils sont tous morts de mes mains. »

William, déjà en proie à des sentiments difficiles et en train de vivre la plus horrible et étrange journée de sa vie, venait de recevoir une pierre énorme et gelée dans le cœur ; elle éclata brutalement et des milliers de cailloux se logèrent en lui, douloureux. Hannibal pouvait très bien voir ceci, mais le plus flagrant était l'angoisse mêlée à la peur qui se déversa à l'intérieur du plus jeune, et la façon dont ces sentiments alterna l'odeur de l'esclave constituait à présent le bouquet d'arômes le plus excitant du monde pour Hannibal, c'était définitif. La senteur de la peur de la mort combinée à la senteur de la proie la plus appétissante.

Et c'est ce qui fit réellement perdre les pédales à Hannibal.


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici le chapitre 3 !

Merci pour vos reviews : ) Quelques réponses :

YaoFanDeChoco : encore merci pour tes indications concernant mes fameux points-virgules XD ils me sont précieux haha. Et merci d'être toujours là.

Akiza666 : Oui Hannibal perd encore les pédales. Et ça ne va pas s'arrêter là. Hannibal est, au début de cette histoire, plus instable que le Hannibal que l'on connait habituellement, et surtout Will le rend particulièrement fou. Ca fait partit de l'évolution de son personnage, l'(in)stabilité et l'(im)patience. Merci en tous cas de continuer à lire : )

.  
.

.

Pour William, l'annonce de la nouvelle n'en était qu'à un stade finalement très léger de la peur, car ce qui suivit le secoua réellement de terreur, puis le fit hurler. Et à mesure que la peur grimpait, Hannibal ne pouvait de moins en moins se contrôler.

Ce dernier l'avait attrapé par le collier et s'était levée à une vitesse inhumaine, avant de le trainer sans plus de cérémonie, se fichant de tout le reste alentours et ne montrant pas la moindre forme de respect. William était à moitié étranglé et tentait de s'accrocher au bras de Hannibal pour se remettre debout, en vain, et il avait senti le carrelage froid de l'aéroport brûler ses jambes alors que Hannibal continuait de marcher trop rapidement en le trainant comme un vulgaire chiffon. Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de William, et son cœur affolé lui soufflait que c'était ses derniers minutes de vie.

A des moments durant cette journée, il avait pourtant cru que l'homme avait un côté relativement doux et qu'il n'était finalement pas trop mal tombé. Surtout que l'homme éveillait en lui des sensations pour ainsi dire extrêmement perturbantes. A d'autres moment cependant, il l'avait trouvé froid, impressionnant et par conséquent inquiétant. Il avait eu du mal à le cerner, et c'était inhabituel pour William. Peut-être que son empathie ne fonctionnait pas sur les créatures du type de Hannibal. A présent, il se disait que ce n'était qu'un monstre qui se déguisait en ange, comme tous les autres de cette catégorie -du moins lui avait-on dit. Et tout le confirmait. Et il allait mourir.

Bien vite, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur glacial dans une petite cabine sale. Des toilettes d'aéroport, quel chic endroit pour rendre son dernier souffle.

Hannibal le hissa sur ses pieds, et son visage transpirait le monstre. Des yeux aussi rouges que des rubis, des canines pointues entre des lèvres retroussées tel un fauve, et des griffes qui se plantèrent dans les flancs délicats de William. Il voulut crier de douleur pour ces dix pointes qui venaient de le percer aussi facilement que du beurre, mais il n'en eut pas le loisir car la douleur se multiplia par mille lorsque les deux dents trouèrent la zone tendre et sensible au-dessus des clavicules. Un cri puissant lui échappa. Cependant, il ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, car suivit immédiatement une vague brûlante de bien-être et de plaisir pétillant qui l'envahit pour le noyer et remplacer toute once de douleur. C'était comme si, toute sa vie, sa peau avait attendu ce moment particulier et si délicieux.

Et c'était comme si, toute sa vie, la bouche d'Hannibal avait attendu ce moment particulier et si délicieux. Le sang qui avait jaillit dans sa bouche était d'une saveur totalement indescriptible, malgré toutes les capacités de Hannibal en littérature. Il ne trouvait aucun mot à poser dessus, mais cela s'approchait de ce que le monde entier appelait paradis. Un goût de paradis. Le goût suprême qu'il n'aurait même pas pu imaginer dans ses fantasmes. En coulant dans sa gorge, son corps fut rapidement envahi de milliards d'étoiles brûlantes qui explosèrent jusque dans son crâne. Plus rien n'existait, et il n'importait plus à aucun des deux de savoir où ils étaient à présent. En fait, ils ne le surent même plus. Ils eurent la sensation de s'envoler dans un univers parallèle et lointain, agrippés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Les sensations grisantes qui secouaient William lui faisait échapper de petits cris de plaisirs parfois aigus, parfois rauques, ainsi que de profonds soupirs de soulagement. Toutes les inquiétudes, les douleurs et les peurs avaient disparus à présent.

Hannibal but longtemps, et personne ne s'en inquiéta car le sang de William était fait pour se régénérer et être une source intarissable pour son maître.

Lorsqu'il retira ses dents de la peau fine, peut-être qu'il s'était coulé un bon moment, transcendé par la magie, mais aucun des deux n'avait eu conscience du temps qui passait, perdus dans les airs et le cerveau vide de toute pensée de ce type. Alors ce fut réellement étrange quand la réalité leur tomba soudain dessus telle une masse froide et dérangeante. Ils prirent brusquement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et Hannibal ne releva pas toute de suite son visage dégoulinant de sang chaud. Il entreprit d'abord de lécher William là où il l'avait mordu, pour faire cicatriser la plaie plus vite, puis d'extraire ses ongles également, serrant en échange et avec précaution sa taille fine et délicieuse. William, de son côté, haletait et semblait profondément perdu et confus, ne sachant plus que penser. En réalité, il était presque impossible de penser, comme prit aux assauts d'une drogue psychédélique ou bloqué dans un état de bien-être post-coïtal. La seule chose dont il était capable : demeurer collé contre Hannibal, pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles son maître, si doux et attentionné, s'entreprenait à le lécher et à embrasser sa peau meurtrie. Ainsi, il nécessita plusieurs minutes à William pour réaliser qu'il avait eu un orgasme, peut-être même plusieurs, inconscients. Ce fut l'humidité dans son pantalon de lin qui fut témoin, et le rougissement prenant doucement place sur son visage fut remarquer par un Hannibal qui releva son visage satisfait, aux yeux à présent gris et apaisés.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » murmura seulement ce dernier, et pour une fois sa voix semblait simplement humaine, belle et douce. La seule chose qui trahissait sa nature demeurait le sang étalé sur son menton carré.

William ne put soutenir son regard, et semblait complètement perturbé à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience et réalisait les événements et les sensations perçues précédemment.

Cela fit sourire l'héritier et il le contempla quelques minutes de plus, incapable de s'éloigner de sa perle rare.

Cependant, il finit par se détacher de William, pour prendre dans sa petite valise noire un pantalon de rechange pour son esclave. Les deux n'échangèrent pratiquement plus un mot jusqu'à être dans l'avion. De son côté, Hannibal était simplement remplit d'un bonheur intense et vif, et cela était si rare chez lui qu'il se contentait de sourire presque bêtement, comblé d'avoir trouvé son esclave nourricier, complètement compatible et délicieux. Et il voyait que William, même s'il semblait perturbé et légèrement choqué par tout cela, ne semblait plus avoir peur et au contraire, emplit du même bonheur, seulement plus nuancé par d'autres sentiments. Parfois, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres sans raison apparente.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans l'avion, en première classe réservée aux créatures de son espèce, c'est-à-dire luxueuse et avec des lumières tamisées, Hannibal prit la main un peu abimée de son compagnon dans la sienne juste avant le décollage. Ce toucher, à ce moment, les firent frissonner tous deux. L'esclave se laissa faire sans trop répondre, gêné, et stressé à l'idée qu'il allait s'envoler. Il ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de la vitre, et lorsque l'appareil vrombissant prit une allure démesurée pour s'élancer dans le ciel, William s'agrippa aussi fort qu'il le put à la main glaciale mais ferme qui le tenait.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. Au programme, encore un peu de dérapage (promis, dans la suite j'essaie de me calmer avec mon Hannibal totalement taré 8D Pour laisser un peu de répit à notre pauvre Will héhé)

Merci pour vos commentaires, et aussi à tous ceux qui lisent, même sans montrer signe de vie. J'aime tout autant les fantômes :3

Quelques réponses :

Akiza666 : Merci : ) Et non Will n'est pas un simple humain : dans ce monde, 3 catégories de gens : les « vampires », les humains, et les « esclaves » : Alpha, Beta, Omega en quelque sorte. Même si c'est un peu plus compliqué, ou plutôt, un peu plus « surnaturel » (à la base, c'est pas forcément ma tasse de thé le fantastique, donc je vais pas trop en mettre non plus ^^) comme par exemple le fait que le sang des esclaves se regénère car ils ne sont destinés qu'à la consommation de leur maître.

DragonDoubt : Oui, Will va en baver : D : D

Elisabeth : Merci pour ta review ! : ) Et puis, concernant Hannibal, je l'ai délibérément rendu moins en contrôle total, et ce pour plusieurs raisons : le monde dans lequel ils évoluent est différent (Et maltraiter son esclave en public est chose courante). Puis, sa nature fait qu'il ne peut résister à certaines pulsions. Et dernier élément : Will lui fait particulièrement perdre le contrôle ;)

Ca fait partit de son personnage (qui va évoluer de toute façon) d'être, au début, plus instable.

Faut pas que ça vous perturbe tant que ça : ) n'est-ce pas plaisant de le voir lâcher prise sur son contrôle extrême ? ** Moi, vous l'aurez compris, j'adore : D

.

.

.

Les heures qui suivirent furent d'un calme plat, en apparence. William, son regard mauve et lointain collé à la fenêtre, semblait en proie à quantité de pensées et sentiments, tous contradictoires, et son maître se demanda s'il finirait par s'endormir. Lui-même s'était plongé dans un livre d'une langue que ne connaissait pas William. Puis finalement, la quiétude fut brisée.

« Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez, » souffla à un moment l'esclave, d'une voix rendue légèrement déraillée par le fait de n'avoir émis aucune parole depuis des heures.

« Hannibal, Lecter. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, et l'héritier perçut que William se débattait en lui avec de multiples questions. Peut-être que la fierté lui empêchait de les poser.

Mais finalement, il continua. « Vous n'auriez pas dû m'acheter. » Son ton fut sec.

Cela intrigua le maître. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, ferme.

« Pour que je reste là-bas. Pour me donner une chance de rentrer chez moi. »

Hannibal ne put s'empêcher un petit rire cynique. « Tu penses que si je ne t'avais pas acheté, ils auraient abandonné et tu serais retourné chez toi ? Tu serais seulement mort sous leurs coups si au dernier stand personne ne t'avait acheté. »

« Je peux endurer les coups. Et puis, je sais que c'est faux, c'est déjà arrivé que quelqu'un rentre, » grogna-t-il, et le ton de la colère recommençait à arriver. Hannibal vit qu'il serra ses poings contre ses cuisses.

« Des rumeurs. »

« Non ! » gronda sincèrement William cette fois, et deux iris violets s'ancrèrent dans le regard de son maître, emplis de défi.

Ce dernier n'apprécia pas le ton emprunté, mais fut tout de même intrigué que cela rende William si émotif. « Quelqu'un que tu connais. » Ce n'était pas une question.

La contrariété qui emplit son regard plut au maître ; il avait visé juste, comme d'habitude. Une haine sourde semblait battre en l'esclave, et Hannibal inspira cette odeur avec discrétion, curieux de voir jusqu'où William irait, et acceptant de ne pas le soumettre cette fois ou de le réprimander pour son manque de politesse et pour l'air de défi provocateur qu'il arborait davantage. Regarder son petit animal sauvage se battre dans sa cage était tout simplement exquis.

Hannibal ajouta, de la même manière que s'il avait attrapé le poignard déjà en place dans le cœur de son compagnon, pour le remuer dans la plaie. « Quelqu'un que tu connais, que tu étais visiblement très heureux de voir rentrer, mais… Maintenant c'est toi qui est partit. » Son ton restait neutre, un peu provocateur également.

Il n'eut pas besoin de remuer le couteau davantage, car William explosa à son tour. D'abord, il gronda de rage, et Hannibal dut avouer que ce beau visage délicat qui se tordait ainsi, contenait une part véritablement excitante. Puis, William releva son bras droit pour tenter de le fourrer rapidement contre le nez de son maître, mais c'était un geste purement futile et inconscient. La main de Hannibal, évidemment beaucoup plus rapide que la sienne, attrapa ce bras en l'air et le serra avec une telle force qu'un bruit d'os craqué résonna. Ca avait été aussi simple qu'écraser des feuilles mortes tombées à terre durant l'automne. Bien que l'héritier avait jusqu'ici apprécié le caractère fort de William, il n'en demeurait pas une personnalité extrêmement dominante, et personne, jamais, n'avait osé lever sur lui ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Et encore moins une personne si mal placée dans l'échelle du monde.

L'esclave voulut hurler face à la douleur de s'être fait casser le poignet, mais il n'en eu guère le loisir car avec la même excessive rapidité, Hannibal avait attrapé son menton pour plaquer sa main dure et froide contre sa bouche tout en se jetant sur lui, et il sentit sa tête percuter le hublot plastifié derrière lui alors qu'un genou aussi dur qu'un roc se logeait contre ses côtes pour lui empêcher tout mouvement.

Les deux globes rougeâtres qui le fixèrent lui glacèrent le sang, tandis qu'irradiait la douleur de son bras, et il ne put que laisser des larmes perler, étouffé contre la main de son maître.

« Ne recommence jamais ça, » gronda Hannibal, d'une voix glaciale et purement et simplement meurtrière. « Ou bien je te tuerai. »

William comprit bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une menace à prendre à la légère, se souvenant parfaitement bien des paroles de Hannibal à l'aéroport. Son cœur tambourinait et il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais il était complètement obstrué. De chaudes larmes s'étalaient sur les doigts du plus âgé.

« Personne n'a jamais fait ce que tu viens de faire, » ajouta son maître, bien décidé à le maintenir comme ça davantage de temps. « Et ce n'est pas parce que ton sang est fantastique que j'hésiterai à te tuer, tu m'entends ? » Il semblait se ficher des autres créatures qui derrière les rideaux pourraient les entendre. De toute façon, personne ne se manifesterait contre un maître en train de réprimander son esclave, pensant que les menaces de mort n'étaient que destinées à effrayer et pas sincères.

William n'avait jamais vu pareil danger dans le visage de quelqu'un. Il était transit de peur. Une haine sourde battait également en lui, et Hannibal sentit que William le détestait comme il n'avait probablement jamais détesté qui ou quoi que ce soit.

Contempler les larmes ruisseler sur ce jeune chien battu, dont les yeux à présent dénués de tout espoir tiraient vers un noir haineux et effrayé, constituait une image qui percutait le maître en ses fantasmes les plus particuliers. Il était tentant d'en abuser. Mais il essaya plutôt de revenir à la raison, si difficilement, et passa en dernier avertissement sa langue dardée contre les pointes piquantes de ses crocs figés à quelques centimètres du visage de son esclave. Ensuite, délicatement et en réunissant toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber à une tentation véritablement meurtrière, il parvint à décoller son genou de la poitrine du plus jeune, et lâcha sa bouche. Sa main était humide de larmes et de salive, et il l'essuya de façon dénigrante contre la chemise même de William qui en retour prit une profonde inspiration saccadée.

Cela ne faisait même pas totalement 24h que ce rejeton de l'humanité était entré dans sa vie, et il avait déjà réussi à le perturber plus que quiconque. L'avenir était prometteur, et Hannibal se réjouit intérieurement de cette nouvelle. Cependant, il avait été sincère et ignorait s'il allait réussir à le garder en vie ; mais en pesant les coûts et les bénéfices, il se jura de patienter, car les bénéfices de cette relation s'annonçaient bien plus grandioses que les coûts dus à la perte de son esclave nourricier.

Il l'entendait toujours sangloter, probablement à cause de la douleur. Mais William se garderait bien de lui demander de le soigner, et Hannibal le savait.

« Déboutonne ta chemise, » dit Hannibal de sa voix dangereuse. William lui jeta un coup d'œil mouillé et suppliant, et vit que les canines et le rouge des yeux brillaient toujours de façon cruellement menaçante.

Il ne lui restait finalement qu'à supplier. « S'il v-vous pl-plait…, » sanglota-t-il, incapable de toute façon d'utiliser sa deuxième main pour se déshabiller.

Son maître ne lui répondit que par un sourire cruel, et en retour l'odeur de la haine de l'esclave battit de nouveau dans la pièce. S'ils n'avaient pas eu ce rapport de force, il sut que William était secoué par des sentiments si forts qu'il aurait probablement tenté de le tuer. Inspirer cette volonté de meurtre chez son compagnon lui fit se dire qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents, et c'était encore un élément autrement plaisant.

Le poignet brisé et pitoyable de l'esclave tenta de se lever dans les airs, et il approcha ses deux mains de son torse pour essayer d'enlever le premier bouton. La souffrance couvrait son visage d'un masque tordu en tous sens. Comme il n'y parvenait pas, Hannibal perdit patience et tendit ses propres mains aux ongles acérés pour ouvrir les deux pans de chemise de lin beige, laissant les boutons sauter en pluie de plastique. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il se pencha et tira d'un coup sec le pantalon, dévoilant une nudité humiliante.

William frissonna, le regard tourné loin de Hannibal, serrant son seul poing valide contre le siège.

Mais Hannibal se devait de le punir, et restaurer l'asymétrie de pouvoir qui devait être la leur ; il devait imposer sa place de subordonné à son esclave, et dévoiler celle de dominant qui était la sienne. Même si ce devait être de façon un peu théâtrale ; la théâtralité était malheureusement un de ses points faibles.

Lorsque William entendit le bruit métallique d'une boucle de ceinture, il tourna son regard mauve vers son maître pour s'apercevoir qu'il ouvrait son pantalon, et il fit une moue écœurée.

Hannibal décida d'arrêter ici la petite leçon, non seulement car l'écœurement n'était pas un sentiment qu'il voulait inspirer à son esclave, et aussi parce que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il l'avait simplement fait pour l'effrayer quelque peu. Alors, tranquillement, il referma sa ceinture, et se cala quelques longues minutes au fond de son siège, laissant ses paupières se clore. Soudain, plus aucun mouvement ne fut apparent ; une statue de marbre grecque installée dans un avion. Une méditation fut nécessaire pour retrouver un peu de calme.

« As-tu compris ? » La voix fut d'un calme incroyable, et William vit deux yeux gris s'ouvrir pour le regarder intensément mais sans émotion.

« Oui. » William savait que ce devait être la réponse à fournir, même si Hannibal sentait très bien que la rage bouillante envahissait toujours son esclave. Et, pour appuyer sa fausse bonne volonté, il eut même le culot d'ajouter : « Maître. »

Hannibal ne put évidemment s'empêcher un petit sourire fier. Prononcer ce mot malgré la haine qu'il lui inspirait, devait sacrément étouffer la fierté du plus jeune et le faire se sentir humilié. Mais tant pis pour lui.

« A présent, » prononça distinctement Hannibal, laissant régulièrement son regard se promener sur la nudité du jeune homme. Son corps, élancé et finement musclé d'une façon particulièrement sèche, aurait inspiré n'importe quel artiste doué de ses mains. « Raconte-moi l'histoire de cette personne qui est rentré, si tu veux boire de mon sang pour soigner ton poignet. »

William sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. « Je préfère endurer la douleur, » répondit-il en essayant de rester calme et fort.

Hannibal eut de nouveau un petit sourire, se penchant davantage sur le corps de William, murmurant sur son épaule. « Pour te punir de l'avoir abandonné. » Puis, il glissa une de ses mains froides sur le seul bras valide de William, et enserra le poignet avec suffisamment de force pour témoigner son attention : s'il n'obéissait pas, il le lui briserait sans difficulté et sans hésitation, semblait-il dire.

« Non ! » cria instantanément l'esclave. « D'accord, d'accord, » supplia-t-il, essayant malgré lui de tirer son bras hors de l'étau de fer des doigts de Hannibal.

« Je préfère ça. » Alors il le lâcha, et se réinstalla dans son siège, le regardant avec patience. Ecouter cette histoire n'avait pas que pour seule but de punir William ; Hannibal était réellement intéressé par ce récit. « J'entendrai à ton cœur si tu me mens. » Ce fut le dernier avertissement avant qu'il lui laisse enfin prendre la parole.

« C'est… » L'esclave se mordilla la lèvre, puis essuya son visage en prenant une grande inspiration hachée pour se donner contenance. Déjà, l'héritier put sentir la douleur interne de son esclave, à la senteur épicée et vive, envahissant rapidement leur petite cabine d'avion dans sa totalité et faisant frissonner le maître. « C'était ma… » Malgré lui, un nouveau sanglot. Son échine parut s'abattre et il laissa sa tête tomber doucement vers l'avant, entourée subitement par un joli rideau de boucles noires « Ma copine. »

Hannibal fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre ce que William entendait par là. Pourtant d'une rareté extrême, un léger sentiment de crainte osa poindre en lui. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Ton amie ou ta petite amie ? »

L'esclave réalisa qu'il avait utilisé le mauvais vocabulaire, et devoir répéter le mot constitua une nouvelle torture. « Ma petite amie… ma femme, » souffla-t-il entre ses dents, et il fut secoué d'un nouveau sanglot si douloureux qu'il menaçait de déchirer, là-haut dans les cieux, le cœur d'un ange.

De son côté, la crainte de l'héritier fut confirmée et il se retrouva face à un élément qui le désarçonna comme la veille ; une jalousie possessive dont le goût amer lui envahit la bouche. Mêlée à cette dernière, il percevait la douleur de William avec une telle vivacité que ne pas réagir lui était impossible. Bien qu'il ait une part de cruauté et des tendances fâcheuses, il n'était pas dénué de sentiments. Et comme il s'agissait de son esclave nourricier, un lien invisible les unissant le forçait à ne pas supporter d'être témoin d'une peine si grande.

Pour seul réconfort, il ne put qu'approcher son propre poignet de sa bouche qu'il ouvrit en grand pour déchirer la peau qui, étrangement, craqua dans un bruit sinistre. Un sang noir d'encre s'échappa vivement, rappelant du goudron fondu. William ne vit rien ; il ne sentit que deux bras glacés comme le fer l'entourer et le tirer sur les genoux de son maître aussi facilement que s'il n'avait été qu'un pliage en papier. Puis, contre sa bouche un goût étrange et dérangeant le fit grimacer. Il comprit cependant assez rapidement et laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour sucer avec ferveur la substance curative, et se laisser lui-même couler, nu et exténué, contre le torse de Hannibal.

.

.

.

.

Voilàààà :)

Aussi, j'ai un tumblr hannigram, sur lequel j'ai récemment reblogué des images en rapport avec cette histoire, qu'il s'agisse d'un Hugh Dancy jeune (**) ou de dessins vampiresques, ou autre. Ca peut peut-être servir d'illustrations :) je crois qu'il faut plutôt aller vers la page 2 maintenant. C'est le tumblr : hannigram-gourmand

A bientôt j'espère : 3


	5. Chapitre 5

Le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit. Je suis inspirée en ce moment, et c'est vraiiiiment satisfaisant : D

Et aussi, sachez qu'écrire une histoire centrée plutôt sur le point de vue de Hannibal, c'est vraiment un défi (ainsi qu'écrire ce que ressent ou perçoit Will seulement au travers de ce qu'imagine/voit/comprends Hannibal : je suis toujours tentée de dévier et d'écrire davantage tout ce qui passe dans ce pauvre Will, et j'aurai tant de choses à dire... Mais, ça se découvre petit à petit, comme le cadeau appétissant qu'il est héhé) La plupart des fictions se centrent sur ce qui se passe dans la tête de Will, et je comprends aisément pourquoi. Mais, ce défi me plait particulièrement : D j'y ai pris goût.

Et enfin, un ÉNORME merci à vous tous, qui me lisez, vraiment.

(et enfin enfin : ce chapitre est le plus long pour l'instant, enjoy ? : 3)

.

.

.

Bercé par le souffle mélodieux de William -qui avait finit par s'assoupir sur son propre siège, soigné et rhabillé- Hannibal Lecter pouvait enfin se laisser aller à réfléchir calmement. Il lui sembla que le repos tout mérité de son jeune compagnon était d'une profondeur abyssale. William ne dégageait aucune variation cardiaque.

D'un doigt, il redessinait la courbe de sa propre morsure sur son avant-bras, sachant qu'il nécessiterait plusieurs jours pour qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Une ironie, que les créatures de son espèce mettent davantage de temps à se renouveler que les esclaves qui étaient pourtant au plus bas des échelons de ce monde. Mais, les esclaves étaient, eux, tout destinés à recevoir des morsures.

Hannibal Lecter réfléchissait sincèrement au futur. D'habitude, il ne s'encombrait pas de tels questionnements, car il aimait simplement observer les choses évoluer, dans un sens ou dans un autre, en appuyant parfois sur quelques boutons invisibles et voir s'il se déclencherait une explosion consécutive à ses actes minimes. Mais il ne pouvait passer outre ses quelques dérapages récents, si rapprochés sur si peu de temps, et s'en questionner. Lui, dont les pertes de contrôle avaient réussi à se raréfier dans sa vie, se retrouvait à présent secoué par ce nouvel individu qui venait de faire une entrée magistrale dans le théâtre de sa vie.

Pendant quelques instants, il avait eu l'idée, fugitive mais vivace, de simplement se débarrasser au plus vite de cet élément ô combien perturbateur, de ce distracteur, de ce gêneur, dès leur retour en Lituanie. Mais ça aurait été ignorer l'attrait, vif et unique, que l'esclave exerçait désormais sur sa personne. Et de cet attrait puissant était bien évidemment accordé un attachement invisible définissant le lien particulier et surnaturel d'un maître à son esclave, lien d'autant plus fort qu'il s'agissait d'un esclave hautement compatible avec lui. La génétique surnaturelle avait bien fait les choses : il était irrémédiablement attiré et affamé par ce jeune homme, bien au-delà des considérations biologiques humaines et habituelles.

A cet attrait puissant s'ajoutait une curiosité piquante pour cet esclave. Hannibal, seul depuis plus d'années que n'en paraissait son âge apparent de trentenaire (les créatures de son espèce avaient la possibilité de ralentir leur système en entier pour vieillir au ralenti, aux périodes de vie qu'ils le souhaitaient), nourrissait désormais un espoir ; un espoir inconscient et muet, car Hannibal n'aurait pu assumer avoir un quelconque espoir de quoi que ce soit. Mais il s'agissait bien de l'espoir d'avoir trouvé un compagnon. Tous les éléments surnaturels témoignant de leur compatibilité rarissime : le goût extraordinaire de son sang chaud et divin qui avait coulé dans sa gorge et éveillé chaque cellule de son être, ou la fontaine glacée qui vrillait sa moelle épinière dès qu'il croisait son regard, ou l'odeur fantastique qui semblait paralyser son être et l'entourer d'une atmosphère particulièrement douce et enivrante, ou les multiples érections… ; tous ces éléments n'en constituaient-ils pas des preuves ?

Et puis, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était venu chercher à travers le monde, à travers plusieurs marchés de plusieurs régions de cette planète qui se nécrosait ?

Reculer maintenant et céder à une pulsion meurtrière éphémère aurait ressemblé à une fuite et aurait témoigné qu'il n'assumait pas, de manière effroyable ; or, il n'était pas homme à abandonner ou à se laisser perturber, ni à ne pas assumer de quelconques choix.

Il était donc désormais urgent qu'il se ressaisisse avant de retourner à sa vie normale urgent qu'il reprenne le contrôle de soi, afin que personne ne puisse ternir sa propre image. Urgent qu'il trouve un moyen de se canaliser, et de ne pas céder, à toutes ses envies effrayantes. Urgent qu'il cerne ce qu'il pense de ce foutu esclave qui allait, sinon, transformer sa vie en cataclysme.

William ne fut éveillé que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque l'appareil de fer de plusieurs tonnes dans lequel ils traversaient le ciel daigna se déposer, enfin, sur la terre ferme. Ce fut alors dans un sursaut qu'il se redressa, au moment où les roues touchèrent le sol, et ses paupières papillonnèrent d'une manière tout à fait adorable sur ses deux orbes mauves. Pendant une temps infime, il sembla qu'il avait oublié où il se trouvait tant il agita sa tête avec rapidité, une expression d'incompréhension pour visage. Mais ce fut fugace. Rapidement, les souvenirs multiples semblèrent l'asséner.

« Nous sommes arrivés, » dit simplement Hannibal près de lui, et la voix qu'il avait empruntée sonnait volontairement douce, afin de ne pas brusquer. « A Vilnius, au sud-est de la Lituanie, pas très loin de chez moi. »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un hochement de tête réticent. Depuis leur rencontre, William fuyait consciemment son regard, et Hannibal le savait. Ce qui était pour le mieux, si les deux voulaient se résister l'un l'autre.

L'occidental n'ajouta rien, écoutant d'une oreille attentive l'agitation et l'angoisse battre en son jeune esclave. Il attendit dans un silence faussement désintéressé que l'équipage les autorise à déboucler leur ceinture et à se lever. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent l'appareil, et firent rapidement quelques achats de vêtements dans l'aéroport car un froid que William n'avait jamais connu se propageait dehors. Hannibal régla les achats après quelques essayages distants qu'il confia au soin du vendeur, et William ne fit aucune remarque quant au fait que le montant de la facture totale avoisinait un an de salaire de ses parents ; ni ne remercia son maître.

Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent par les grandes portes vitrées de l'aéroport, William se rendit compte que le manteau de laine qu'il portait n'était pas de trop. Jamais sur sa peau il n'avait senti de températures si mordantes, et il fit une expression si surprise qu'Hannibal faillit en sourire. Ce dernier avait hissé sur son nez une paire de lunettes de soleil, et un étrange chapeau sur sa tête, car en effet il était plus sensible à la luminosité que ses compatriotes.

« Il faudra t'habituer au froid, » annonça simplement ce dernier au jeune homme, avant d'héler un taxi non loin de là. William s'y engouffra plus vite que la lumière, grelottant, et soulagé de sentir l'habitacle surchauffé. Il soupira et laissa son regard se perdre au dehors durant tout le trajet.

Hormis quelques grandes routes, qui n'avaient rien de spectaculaires même si William n'en avait que peu vu, la nature environnante s'annonçait incroyable.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du parc national de Labanoro, la densité des arbres s'amplifiait, et il semblait qu'ils croisèrent des centaines de lacs comme des tâches jetées là par un artiste peintre. Ce n'était pas encore l'hiver, pourtant déjà les arbres pleuraient la majorité de leurs feuilles disparues ; mais c'était sans compter sur les milliers de sapins qui restaient à tout jamais vêtus de verts magnifiques. William était bien loin du sable dans lequel il avait grandi, et dont ses yeux ne craignaient plus rien contrairement à tous les touristes. Le seul point commun entre chez lui et cette nature nouvelle était la quasi absence de reliefs. Parfois, d'épaisses forêts décoraient les plaines, et elles semblaient pleines de mystères.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement proche d'un château aussi blanc et brillant que de la neige, Hannibal su que William ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il s'agissait de sa future demeure ; en témoigna le doux tressautement de son cœur quand la voiture s'engagea sur une allée immense qui menait droit vers le vaste château.

Aux alentours de la demeure, de multiples jardins entretenus à la perfection semblaient se lancer dans un concours du plus audacieux. Quant au château en lui-même, ce n'était mentir que d'annoncer une cinquantaine de fenêtres qui le paraient, tels des yeux minuscules et sombres sur un monstre pâle dessiné, étrangement, en arc de cercle vu du ciel. Jamais pareille demeure ne s'était étendu sous le regard de l'esclave. Et les statues blafardes qui l'accueillirent à mesure qu'ils approchaient, ressemblaient à des êtres dénués d'âme, avec un quelque chose d'effrayant mais de grandiose.

Hannibal voulut lui souhaiter la bienvenue, mais se retint. C'était ici chez lui, et non encore chez William, et il n'allait pas lui faire l'honneur de le faire se sentir à son aise dès son arrivée. Attendre et le voir réagir serait bien plus satisfaisant.

Quand ils pénètrent par la grande porte, trois domestiques se précipitèrent dans le hall immense, surmonté de deux escaliers qui grimpaient jusqu'à une estrade supérieure. Les deux hommes étaient habillés d'un costume noir, neutre et élégant, et la femme en robe du même noir profond, courte sur des jambes élancées et gracieuses. Si bien que William ne put déterminer au premier abord qu'il s'agisse de domestiques. A l'intérieur du hall, tout n'était pas si blanc qu'à l'extérieur, mais du bois et des couleurs chaudes revêtaient la pièce d'une âme accueillante. Sans compter les quelques bois de cerfs accrochés aux murs, majestueux. Tout comme dans le reste du château.

Chacun salua le maître de maison, puis s'appliquèrent à donner des nouvelles de diverses choses, et Hannibal leur répondit, puis leur donna quelques ordres, et finit enfin par présenter le jeune homme qui restait en retrait, ses mains s'enfonçant dans les deux poches de son pantalon à pinces neuf.

« Voici William, mon nouvel esclave, » annonça alors Hannibal d'une voix neutre, avant de se tourner vers lui. Tous les domestiques s'approchèrent et saluèrent William, souhaitant tous lui serrer la main en se présentant chacun à leur tour, et en le traitant avec un tel respect. Pour eux, il semblait qu'il était comme un second maître de maison, et ils n'hésitèrent pas sur les révérences, les courbettes, et leur entière disposition à lui.

Hannibal sourit en coin en constatant la gêne de William, et l'espèce de fierté mal camouflée. Il n'avait jamais été traité plus que comme un moins que rien, un déchet de la société. Mais aujourd'hui, il était élevé au-dessus d'humains communs.

William leur répondit, d'abord timidement, puis avec un peu plus de force au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait toute la situation. Son rôle était ainsi d'une ambivalence étrange en cette demeure : il devait être un esclave, totalement soumis à son maître qui pouvait bien lui ordonner quoi que ce soit, mais il avait également à sa disposition des personnes d'un rang habituellement supérieur, et à qui il pourrait demander quoi que ce soit également. Bien sûr, et il ne le savait pas pour le moment, cela était loin d'être le cas de tous les esclaves. Car toutes les créatures du type de Hannibal n'avaient pas la richesse et le pouvoir de ce dernier. William était privilégié, et Hannibal ne tarderait pas de lui faire savoir avant qu'il ne se sente trop glorieux ou puissant.

Lorsqu'il congédia ses domestiques, Hannibal demanda à l'un des deux hommes -dont le visage angélique était entouré de longs cheveux châtains ramenés en une queue de cheval faussement négligée qui tombait entre ses omoplates, et qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, comme William- de l'accompagner à ce qui serait sa chambre.

L'après-midi passa sans qu'Hannibal ne cherche à rentrer en contact avec William. Il préféra le laisser tranquillement dans sa chambre, alors que lui-même allait également consommer un repos furtif mais tout mérité. Les créatures comme lui ne nécessitaient que peu de repos, ce qui allongeait d'autant plus leur temps d'existence. Lorsqu'ils dormaient, ils devaient par contre, comme les vieilles histoires de vampires l'avaient justement prédit, se confiner dans le noir total. Ainsi, Hannibal avait à sa disposition une chambre noire, ce qui demeurait bien plus agréable qu'un cercueil.

Quand le soleil déclina sur l'horizon, et que le maître après sa sieste se rendit à pas feutrés dans la pièce de son esclave, celui-ci s'était également assoupi, roulé en boule sur le lit immense aux rideaux de soie transparente, n'ayant pris la peine de tirer la moindre couverture sur son corps chétif. Il semblait qu'il n'avait voulu prendre possession de la pièce ou de la considérer comme la sienne, et qu'il s'était endormi ici en attendant d'y repartir.

Hannibal se laissa guider par son odeur enivrante -qui avait quelque chose de fleuri et de nostalgique en ce moment, comme plongé dans un cimetière- pour s'approcher du lit et s'y glisser dessus tel un serpent. Lorsque sa main glaciale entra en contact avec la peau bouillante du creux de la joue de William, celui-ci s'éveilla dans un sursaut, se redressant immédiatement. Ses yeux contenaient quelque chose d'effrayé qui teintait le mauve d'éclats dorés.

« Je constate qu'Aris ne t'a pas donné de vêtements pour dormir. » Le ton de Hannibal était quelque peu mécontent.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de m'endormir, » rétorqua simplement William, semblant craindre que le domestique qui l'avait si bien reçu et avec qui il avait bavardé durant un bon moment, ne soit puni.

Hannibal eut son sourire en coin, et sentit ce que William pensait avec sa remarque. Il s'installa sans rien dire contre la tête de lit, étendant ses jambes sur le matelas en les croisant, à l'aise. L'esclave ne bougea pas, à genoux sur ses mollets, et n'osa pas regarder son maître au regard d'un gris clair pénétrant.

« Ta chambre te plait ? » finit-il par demander, après quelques minutes de silence qui semblèrent enfoncer l'esclave dans le malaise.

« Oui, c'est… Magnifique. » Puis il se sentit obligé d'ajouter : « Merci. »

Alors Hannibal posa ses yeux sur le visage de son jeune compagnon. « Merci qui ? » demanda t-il rapidement, d'une voix ferme.

William s'empourpra légèrement, et n'osa que croiser furtivement le regard dominant qui le fixait à présent trop intensément, comme s'il désirait brûler sa peau à distance. Quelque chose venait de changer subtilement dans la pièce, mais aussi dans le comportement de Hannibal qui pourtant n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. En vérité, le maître était affamé depuis qu'il s'était éveillé. Et il n'avait eu aucune envie d'utiliser les poches de sang -pourtant en grande quantité- qui remplissaient la pièce qu'on aurait pu appelé cuisine si elle avait eu une quelconque utilité autre que ce stockage. Pas en sachant qu'une délicieuse gourmandise logeait sous son toit.

« Maître, » souffla William, comme soudain privé d'air.

Il ne perçut pas que les iris de la créature sanglante virèrent au rouge dès qu'il prononça ce mot entre ses deux lèvres hésitantes. Mais Hannibal fixait cette bouche désormais, et il eut l'envie brutale et sourde de déchirer ces deux lèvres qui semblaient aussi douces que du velours, pour littéralement les mâcher et les avaler.

Il dut se faire violence pour ravaler cette image propre à ses pulsions particulières. Mais il y parvint, et se contenta de s'approcher tout doucement de son esclave qui se rigidifiait à mesure qu'il voyait dans son champ de vision la créature aux yeux rubis venir vers lui. Hannibal n'eut pas besoin de lui faire savoir qu'il avait faim, car il sentait que William savait beaucoup de choses sans qu'on les lui dise, mais simplement parce qu'il paraissait être un être doué de sensibilité et loin d'être idiot.

Lorsque la main d'acier froid se posa franchement sur l'épaule fragile du plus jeune, il déglutit d'appréhension. Voir rouler, sous la peau de parchemin de sa gorge, cet os sphérique, plut à Hannibal plus que de raison, et il poussa avec douceur le torse de William dans le matelas immense qui s'affaissa à peine. Le jeune homme ne dit ni ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, comme s'il avait compris les quelques leçons d'obéissance qu'il lui avait faites. Par contre, Hannibal put sentir le cœur d'oiseau de William rater de nombreux battements dans sa cage thoracique, fournissant une mélodie quelque peu décousue à son oreille. Ça, et la chaleur qu'il sentait se répandre en William, comme s'il voyait presque sous sa peau se dessiner des sphères rougeâtres, bouillantes et circulantes, firent pulser son pénis à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

« Ne fume pas dans cette chambre, » murmura Hannibal, et William parut surpris de cette phrase qui n'avait décidément rien à faire dans ce contexte. Il voulut probablement demander comment le maitre savait qu'il avait un faible pour la cigarette, avant de se souvenir qu'il sentait tout et qu'il avait dû le percevoir sur lui lors de leur rencontre. Peut-être même l'avait-il perçu au léger sifflement des poumons, qui accompagne les fumeurs lors de leurs expirations.

Sans ajouter un mot mais en continuant de subtilement déplacer son corps sur celui de William, jusqu'à l'ancrer dans le matelas d'une telle manière que celui-ci réalisa bien vite qu'il ne pourrait s'échapper, Hannibal pencha son visage taillé durement pour glisser son nez sur la peau qui couvrait la jugulaire. Il huma un sang battant au rythme d'un cœur qui pompait à tout rompre à présent. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation donnait à la senteur de William des notes exquises de roses et d'épines, de lave et de santal.

Lorsqu'il enfonça enfin les deux crocs, qui pointaient dangereusement, à l'intérieur de la chair de William, les deux émirent un gémissement. Ce double son n'aurait semblé être qu'un seul pour un auditeur externe, et il portait du soulagement en lui. De la part du maître car il n'attendait plus que de réitérer l'expérience de la rencontre avec le sang fabuleux de son esclave, affamé de lui comme un marcheur dans le désert qui n'aurait croisé d'oasis depuis des années. De la part de l'esclave car, ne contrôlant son corps qui ne lui répondait plus comme il le voulait depuis la rencontre avec son maître, se retrouvait désireux d'être mordu, malgré lui, dès que la fièvre l'emportait. Une fièvre grandissante qui se déclenchait au moindre touché de Hannibal.

William ne put s'empêcher d'agripper avec force le dos de Hannibal pour s'accrocher plus intensément à cette délicieuse sensation, et à la fois il se tortillait comme pour se dégager et fuir. Les contradictions se bousculaient.

Tandis que le sang coulait à grandes gorgées dans le gosier de la créature, réchauffant tout son être et récompensant chacune de ses cellules en un ballet joyeux et nourricier, il laissa ses mains glisser sous la tête de William pour le lever légèrement, plus proche encore. Ses cuisses fermes et fortes, quant à elle, s'écartèrent pour coincer les hanches du jeune homme contre le matelas, l'épinglant comme un papillon sur du liège. Ce geste fit se presser leurs deux sexes gorgés et durs l'un contre l'autre, et leur arracha de nouveau un gémissement commun, cette fois-ci plus profond et satisfait.

Et au bout de quelques minutes de douce torture subie par William, alors que son sang le quittait pour directement remplir le corps de son maître et lui rendre des couleurs, il ne contrôla pas l'orgasme qui le frappa à travers la fièvre. Mais il sembla qu'il sentit distinctement l'écoulement de bien-être dans tout son corps cette fois-ci, car il se tendit et lâcha un cri exquis, tout en s'agrippant avec une telle force à Hannibal que ce dernier savoura les ongles qui raclèrent son dos à travers sa chemise. Cet orgasme, l'odeur amère et salée du sperme de William, fit croitre l'excitation du plus âgé, et il se frotta durement contre lui. Ainsi, il l'écrasait et le bloquait dans le matelas comme s'il était taillé dans le béton. Rapidement, il lâcha sa gorge et se cambra, ouvrant une bouche dégoulinante de sang vers les cieux pour crier d'un hurlement tout à fait animal alors qu'il jouit à son tour dans son propre pantalon.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Hannibal constata que plusieurs minutes semblaient s'être écoulées, et qu'il étouffait toujours à moitié le corps maigre sous lui. Ce corps s'était légèrement recroquevillé et le visage fixait un point invisible sur le mur, lointain, perturbé. Le maître ne dit rien, ne prit pas la peine de lécher la plaie cette fois-ci, et se redressa habillement en rendant toutes ses capacités respiratoires à son esclave. Cette fois-ci, il ne dirait rien et ne montrerait pas de tendresse ; que William digère tout seul ce qui lui arrivait. Lui-même devait rester digne et se contrôler, il en avait pris la décision. Alors il quitta le lit, et puis la pièce, sans un bruit. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir qu'il entendit un bruit d'objet fracassé violement contre un mur, accompagné d'un cri rageur qui était sorti avec une telle hargne qu'il en fut lui-même soulagé pour William.

Il ordonna ensuite à sa domestique de monter un repas à son esclave.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir bonsoir,

D'abord, excuseeeez-moi pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Beaucoup de choses dans ma vie me prennent du temps en ce moment. De plus, en fait ça fait un bon moment que ce chapitre est écrit mais… Toute une partie importante, que j'avais modifiée, a été perdue. Le drame. J'ai dû réécrire, après avoir digéré cette funeste nouvelle ,_,

Enfin, un GRAND merci pour vos lectures et reviews. Vous me comblez ! : D

.

.

.

Jusqu'au lendemain, Hannibal ne vit pas William. Le matin, il dut se rendre à son cabinet qu'il occupait quelques fois dans la semaine en tant que psychiatre -activité qu'il exerçait plus par passion que par nécessité de travailler- puis occupa son après-midi à diverses activités en ville : un café partagé avec une connaissance, puis l'achat de cravates et chaussettes. Il ne revint que le soir dans son château, et il était de toute évidence affamé.

Il fut surpris, néanmoins, de constater que William occupait, non pas sa chambre comme il l'aurait prédit, mais un des petits salons au rez-de-chaussée ; celui qui contenait d'énormes bibliothèques en bois et de nombreux divans et fauteuils aux tons pastel. Son esclave était ainsi nonchalamment installé sur l'un des canapés, livre posé ouvert près de lui. Aris, assis à ses côtés, s'était pris la peine d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée, et remuait à présent ses mains de diverses manières pour accompagner sa voix, tous les deux ainsi plongés dans une profonde discussion.

Hannibal ravala un mélange acide d'agacement et de jalousie. Quand il s'éclaircit la gorge pour manifester sa présence, les deux visages, humain et esclave, se tournèrent vers lui avec un air composé de surprise, agrémenté d'une pointe de culpabilité sur celui de l'humain. Aris se redressa immédiatement.

« Veuillez m'excuser, maître ! » dit-il rapidement, puis il baissa la tête en signe de soumission, joignant ses mains.

Le fait que William assiste à cette soumission, plut à Hannibal. Le fait que cependant il ne se comporte pas ainsi, au contraire lui déplut, et le fit s'avancer d'un pas lourd. Sur le divan, William le fixait étrangement sans aucune barrière, sans aucune gêne, avec son air effronté d'adolescent. Ce qui, finalement, fut un élément qui plut à Hannibal.

« Aris, » prononça-t-il en levant son regard glacial sur son domestique, « j'aimerai que tu prennes tes affaires et que rentres chez toi, à présent. » Son ton était si implacable qu'il était impossible de tenir tête à une telle dominance charismatique. Le domestique se redressa, osa jeter un regard de compassion à William -ce que le maître vit et il décida instantanément de la punition à venir pour ce regard- puis il quitta la pièce précipitamment avant de refermer les deux lourdes portes de bois.

Hannibal Lecter finit alors de s'approcher du divan, et se posta avec une allure de statue devant son esclave. Les flammes non loin de là reflétaient des éclats vifs dans son regard, le rendant d'autant plus incroyable. Il bouillonnait intérieurement face au fait que William ne détourne même pas le regard, avec ses sourcils noirs froncés dans un air de défi. Il dû se forcer à ignorer les sensations inhabituelles que son regard produisait.

Puis finalement, le jeune homme prononça entre ses dents : « Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de m'intimider avec vos grands airs, » cracha-t-il, « je n'ai rien fait de mal et je ne vais pas m'excuser comme lui. »

Cette instabilité dans le comportement de William piquait tant la curiosité de Hannibal ; il appréciait tellement le fait que ce ne soit pas une personne soumise si facilement, qu'il le laisse parfois venir à lui pour ensuite oser s'élever et le repousser. Hannibal du avouer que William pouvait posséder un grand charisme. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris aiguisait ses envies ; cette traque était hautement plaisante. Il fixa quelques secondes de plus le regard de son esclave, et il décida de chasser la colère et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il appréciait et non sur ce qu'il dépréciait.

Donc, de manière surprenante, Hannibal se contenta de sourire en coin. Souvent, il agissait d'une telle manière que les personnes face à lui se sentaient régulièrement prises au dépourvu. Impossible de projeter ou prévoir le prochain mouvement de Hannibal Lecter. Et pourtant, chaque esquisse de comportement qu'il montrait était toujours réfléchie et planifiée. La ligne de ses lèvres s'étira ainsi légèrement vers le haut, seulement d'un côté, et cela lui donna un drôle d'air. Entre le sadisme et la satisfaction.

« Je ne dirai pas que tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'as seulement… Pas conscience de ce que tu as le droit de faire ou non. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté des règles, n'est-ce pas ? » Puis, d'une manière parfaitement naturelle, il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé près de William, non sans jeter un regard au livre ouvert pour se faire une idée de ses gouts littéraires.

Il sentit la surprise de son esclave près de lui, qui s'était manifestement attendu à une dispute ou à devoir braquer davantage d'armes. Cependant, ce dernier ne les baissa pas immédiatement, même s'il sembla qu'il se relaxa très légèrement.

« Alors, ces règles, sont-elles écrites sur un papier ? Peut-être même un cahier ? Il doit y en avoir un paquet, » siffla William, d'une voix toujours teintée de haine vibrante.

« Doucement, » gronda Hannibal, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil sévère. « D'abord, ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. »

William s'esclaffa avant de déverser un flot inattendu de mots hargneux. « Vous n'êtes pas habitué, à ce qu'on vous parle sur ce ton, ou qu'on vous tienne tête. Non, à ça vous n'êtes pas habitué, parce que sous prétexte que vous êtes né dans cette caste de puissants, vous dénigrez tout le reste, vous écrasez les autres comme des foutues merdes sur le trottoir, » dit l'esclave rapidement, lâchant enfin tout ce que contenait son sac. Hannibal le laissa faire, quoi que légèrement surpris que cela sorte avec tant de ferveur ; et surtout, une grimace interne le tordit quand il entendit les mots forts impolis. « Vous utilisez tout le monde comme ça vous chante, juste parce que vous en avez le droit, et parce que ça vous fait jouir. » Il avait appuyé ce dernier mot d'une façon étrange, entre un dégoût apparent et une perturbation cachée. « Vous êtes-vous demandé une seconde, si vous méritiez tout ça ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour l'obtenir ? Rien, rien, juste né au bon endroit. Je vous déteste et je déteste ce monde injuste, oui. Et si vous voulez, punissez-moi, c'est ce qui vous fait bander et ça ne changera jamais. »

Le maître écoutait d'un air intéressé ce qui s'étendait là, et il aima davantage le jeune homme près de lui. Il l'aima pour le fait qu'il réfléchissait, qu'il s'élevait, qu'il était particulièrement émotionnel et qu'il avait un sens inné de la justice. Puis, une fois que William s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, ses jolies poings serrés sur ses cuisses jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures, Hannibal ouvrit sa bouche d'ordinaire dangereuse pour répondre d'un ton relativement calme.

« Permets-moi de te dire que, tu te trompes. »

Le plus jeune osa lâcher un rire jaune face à ce qu'il considérait probablement comme de la facilité. « Ha oui, et sur quels points est-ce que je me trompe, dites-moi ? »

Si la créature avait été humaine, elle aurait probablement pris une grande inspiration, juste avant de lâcher l'information qui allait démonter tout le raisonnement de William. Peut-être avait-elle hésité à lui confier cet élément, mais s'il le faisait à présent c'est qu'il était parfaitement conscient de son acte, et de la raison pour laquelle il le réalisait. De plus, peut-être que cela calmerait le feu haineux avec lequel son esclave tentait par tous les moyens de le bruler : « Je ne suis pas né comme ça. »

Pour appuyer le sérieux de son propos, le maître accrocha son regard glacial à celui qui lui faisait face.

Il put ainsi lire l'expression emplit de surprise qui s'étendit sur le visage et dans les muscles de William ; ses paupières s'élevèrent pour laisser ses globes grossir dans les orbites.

Cependant, il sembla qu'il en fallait davantage pour tarir la source de colère qui s'échappait du plus jeune, maintenant qu'il avait laissé s'ouvrir les soupapes de sécurité. Ainsi, après quelques secondes nécessaires pour ingérer la nouvelle au goût de souffre, ce dernier ajouta : « Ça n'empêche que, maintenant vous êtes comme ça. »

Hannibal Lecter dû ravaler la légère déception qui piquait, aussi finement et discrètement qu'une aiguille, quelque part près d'un estomac absent. L'effet attendu de la nouvelle ne s'était pas produit, et peu de personnes surprenaient Hannibal ; lorsqu'il lâchait une bombe, métaphoriquement parlant, il prévoyait exactement l'angle par lequel les gens explosaient, et il ne se trompait pas. Ici, pas d'explosion, rien.

« Je n'ai jamais obligé aucun humain à se soumettre, » dit-il alors, pour démonter une autre des accusations de William. Il ne lâchait plus le regard de ce dernier, parlant avec distinction. « Par exemple, de la part d'Aris, c'est simplement qu'il aime se soumettre. » Il marqua une pause. « Je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'agir ainsi, et il s'est pourtant lui-même contraint inconsciemment à le faire. Si tu me demandes à présent pourquoi, je te dirai que ça l'excite sur de nombreux points, mais qu'il en est que très peu conscient. »

William dévisagea à présent la créature, ses sourcils se fronçant toujours dans un ballet décousu, lui conférant une expression étonnée et concentrée. Son menton se leva légèrement. Il afficha ainsi un air sceptique.

« J'aurai dû percevoir ça… » murmura t-il. Ces mots attisèrent la curiosité de Hannibal, mais avant qu'il puisse demander quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, William rouvrit la bouche pour parler et il le laissa faire. « Et moi ? Pourquoi me demander de vous appeler maître dans ce cas ? Ou toutes ces autres choses… » Clairement, un frisson remonta le long de son échine. La créature en perçut chaque vibration dans l'air ; comme si la peau du jeune esclave avait donné un tempo et que les cordes d'une guitare invisible avaient suivis le mouvement.

« Qu'ai-je fait d'autre, hm ? Et combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler ainsi ? Si peu... » Il dévisagea le visage face à lui, et un flot trouble d'images fantasmagoriques défila derrière ses yeux tandis qu'il prévoyait ses prochains mots. « T'ai-je attaché ou interdit de sortir de cette maison ? T'ai-je fouetté ou privé de nourriture ? T'ai-je frappé sans raison valable ? » Le riche héritier vit à cette phrase que William n'apprécia pas l'ajout des trois derniers mots. « Je pourrais te décrire un tas d'exemples autour de moi d'esclaves qui vivent dans le châtiment constant. Et n'oublie pas que tu en es un, d'esclave. Mais étant donné que l'on pourrait passer outre ces statuts qui nous définissent, c'est surtout parce que tu es effronté, que tu as besoin de quelques punitions symboliques. Tu en as besoin, car sinon je finirai rapidement avec un poignard d'argent dans le dos. » De nouveau une pause. Il étira ensuite ses minces lèvres en un sourire imperceptible au premier regard, mais pourtant empli de sens. « Tu sais, je le vois très bien en toi : tu voudrais me tuer. Ainsi que tous ceux de mon espèce. »

Peut-être que William voulut demander pourquoi il souriait face au fait qu'il désirait sa mort. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car le maître des lieux, d'une main habile et pourtant rapide qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieure de son veston anthracite, tira une page de journée pliée en quatre. Pas pliée négligemment, non, plutôt le genre de pli minutieux sans aucun dépassement.

« J'ai senti ta colère. » Son sourire s'agrandit sur ses dents étranges, même en l'absence de crocs aiguisés, et William eut peut-être une réponse qu'il attendait. « Et elle me plait, William. »

Hannibal sentit comme cette annonce frappa l'esclave quelque part, de surprise et d'excitation à l'odeur entêtante. Mais ce dernier réussit parfaitement à camoufler toute expression ou réaction ; il se contenta d'attrapa la feuille, s'évertuant à garder un masque impénétrable et dur. Hannibal se dit fugacement que contenir tout cela à l'intérieur de lui, devait coûter une énergie conséquente et précieuse à son interlocuteur, et il en était quelque peu impressionné. Ce jeune était plus solide qu'il l'avait d'abord cru.

Il décida à ce moment de se lever et de quitter la pièce pour laisser William seul face à la nouvelle du journal. Il put cependant sentir, derrière le bois épais des portes lorsqu'elles furent refermées, un mélange particulier de senteurs. D'abord, l'inquiétude de William, épicée et amère, violente et bruyante dans les échos de son cœur ; ensuite, l'intérêt grandissant à l'odeur chocolatée ; presque en même temps l'espoir, dont les arômes de rose presque fanée, légèrement sucrée et lourde imprégnèrent l'air de façon particulière. A cela était mêlé l'inquiétude première, à présent muée en peur. Une peur viscérale qui sentait justement les organes sanglants ; et enfin, une sorte de fierté pointa et s'ajouta au-dessus du bouquet de fragrances émanant de William.

Ancrant cette mixture dans son palais de mémoire, Hannibal s'éloigna de la pièce.

En quelques mots, et pour résumer, l'article énonçait un groupe d'esclaves qui s'était élevé contre le système ; ce groupe provenait d'Afrique, à quelques kilomètres du marché d'où Hannibal avait extirpé William. Par diverses actions dites terroristes (principalement pour appeler le lectorat, dans ce cas-ci), ils avaient tout de même tué trois marchands, puis disparus étrangement. La police, et diverses créatures de la caste supérieure, étaient à leur recherche. L'article finissait par promettre qu'il était impossible de tromper l'odorat des maitres, et qu'ils seraient dénichés bien vite.

Hannibal ne doutait pas de l'implication de William étant donné les réactions qu'il avait perçues, et il était curieux quant à la place qu'il avait occupé dans ce groupe. Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir, acceptant de patienter.

.

.

Lorsque la nuit fut bien tombée, l'héritier trentenaire porta lui-même le plateau de nourriture que Meilé -la domestique- avait préparé pour William. Ce dernier s'était faufilé hors du salon-bibliothèque plus tôt déjà, pour grimper les marche et se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il devait probablement chercher une solution d'évasion intelligente à l'heure qu'il était, et Hannibal allait devoir faire preuve de compréhension et de soutien s'il voulait garder l'esclave près de lui et ne pas le poursuivre dans sa fuite suicidaire.

Avant d'entrer sans frapper, il huma l'air et tendit l'oreille : le bruit léger d'un stylo qui gratte du papier, et les vibrations sèches aux senteurs délicates de mélancolie colérique, parvinrent à lui. Alors il poussa la porte, et il vit le dos de William se tendre sur la chaise face au bureau. Ce dernier ne se tourna vers lui que lorsqu'il eut plié -et pas un pliage à la Hannibal Lecter- le papier qu'il cacha dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Il portait des vêtements qu'Hannibal avait commandé à Aris d'aller lui acheter dans la journée.

Seule la lumière sur le bureau éclairait la grande chambre, et Hannibal continua d'avancer, simplement en chaussettes. Aucun son ne trahissait ses pas feutrés, et il semblait parfois survoler l'air de façon surnaturelle.

« Même si j'ai oublié le goût de la plupart des choses, je sais aux odeurs que Meilé est une très bonne cuisinière, » annonça-t-il tranquillement, avant de glisser le plateau sur le bureau de bois. Un fumet de viande trempé dans du bouillon s'élevait de l'assiette, et Hannibal y avait ajouté un verre de vin rouge ; l'alcool était d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'il pouvait siroter et avaler, à condition qu'il s'agisse de doses légères. Fort heureusement, sa nature faisait en sorte qu'une gorgée suffise à provoquer l'effet d'un demi verre sur lui ; et surtout, il pouvait en apprécier le goût. Il s'agissait ici d'un des vins qui avait vieilli dans la propre cave de sa famille durant plusieurs dizaines d'années, et dont l'odeur le ravissait.

William ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler. Cependant, la main glaciale qui s'insinua sur la peau de son épaule le fit frissonner et taire immédiatement. Il se raidit davantage, et Hannibal exerça une légère pression de ses doigts -sa chair s'affaissa doucement, telle des promesses de délices à venir.

« Mange, » murmura-t-il, alors qu'il se glissait complètement contre le dos de William. Il put sentir la chaleur de sa nuque et de son crâne percuter son ventre et son entrejambe tandis qu'il se collait contre son dos assit, ses deux mains empoignant à présent ses épaules pour offrir un massage un peu trop ferme ; William était contraint de se vouter légèrement sous sa prise. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau qui camouflait une menace invisible et qui forçait à la soumission.

Les caresses durèrent jusqu'à ce que William tende enfin une main pour s'emparer de sa fourchette. Durant les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler, l'air empli de la douce odeur sucrée de la légère excitation que William ne pouvait contrôler, Hannibal n'avait pu retenir ses longues canines. Malgré lui, elles semblaient pointer dès qu'il était en présence de son esclave nourricier et que la biologie magique agissait. Tout comme malgré lui, William se retrouva avec la peau qui démangeait presque du besoin d'être croqué. Mais aucun des deux n'allait rien en montrer.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? » demanda Hannibal en dirigeant ses mains cette fois dans les boucles du jeune homme. Il s'amusait toujours à mener ses gestes comme il déplacerait des pions sur un échiquier. Et bien évidemment, échec-et-mat constituait le but visé, à plus ou moins long terme. Il semblait que William était torturé sous lui : tiraillé entre l'envie de fuir probablement à toute jambe, de l'insulter ou de le tuer, et entre le besoin irrépressible de se coller contre lui, de se laisser ouvrir les chairs et de fusionner.

« Oui. » Le mot avait sonné légèrement aigu. William avala deux bouchées de plus, avant d'ajouter : « S'il vous plait… laissez-moi rentrer chez moi. »

Un rictus tordit les lèvres de l'héritier. « Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. » Tous ses doigts glacés quittèrent le cuir chevelu. « Et ce serait du suicide de rejoindre ton groupe… ils ne s'en sortiront pas. » La phrase revêtait un ton définitif et certain.

Soudain, l'assiette vola contre le mur : une impolitesse grave. La peinture blanche à présent striée de dégoulinures jus de viande affichait triste mine. Hannibal serra immédiatement les poings et il sentit ses propres griffes écorcher la chair de ses paumes. Mais il se contrôlerait, il l'avait décidé ; il fallait ravaler la rage acide. S'il voulait manipuler William, il devait agir différemment qu'en laissant aller ses pulsions. Puis, peut-être qu'en lui quelque chose de minuscule, tel une petite vaisselle de porcelaine, se brisait dans un doux bruit, de savoir que William souffrait. William tremblait.

« Tu as de la famille impliquée ? » Les mots de Hannibal franchirent ses lèvres pincées de se contenir. Heureusement, William était toujours dos à lui et ne pouvait le voir ; ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'était l'empathie exacerbée de son esclave, qui souvent ressentait bien davantage que ce que Hannibal aurait souhaité.

D'abord, le jeune homme n'avait voulu répondre. Mais la légère pression des mains du maître de nouveau sur lui, ou les mots doux qu'il susurra à son oreille et qui semblèrent étrangement promettre un soutien pourtant non formulé, ou peut-être le besoin de faire sortir le tas de choses collantes et douloureuses dans sa poitrine ; l'un de ces éléments fit qu'au bout d'un temps relativement court il craqua.

Il dévoila non seulement être un des meneurs du mouvement ; un meneur discret mais dont l'intelligence avait animée le groupe et permit de trouver d'importantes solutions. William expliqua quelques-unes de ces solutions : le groupe comptait se cacher dans des sortes d'habitations qu'ils avaient construites sous le sable, suffisamment de temps pour que les créatures s'éloignent et que l'affaire se tasse. Ces habitations avaient été construites de matériaux qui ne laissaient presque passer aucune odeur, et le sable ajouté, ils espéraient que cela fasse l'affaire. Concernant les moyens de respirer, ils avaient dévié des tuyaux sous terre jusqu'à éclore en plein milieu d'une déchèterie : ainsi les odeurs environnantes couvriraient les leurs, et les déchets cacheraient les nombreux tuyaux. Un système plus ou moins bien ficelé, dans l'attente de pouvoir repasser à l'acte et commettre des actes plus grands. Un système pensé à long terme.

Il dévoila également que sa future femme -il avoua ne pas être marié au moment où les marchands l'avaient arraché de chez lui pour le balancer à ce qui devait être son funeste destin- était impliquée elle aussi, avec d'autres membres qui étaient devenus plus ou moins proches à mesure que le mouvement s'était construit.

Même si Hannibal ne posa aucune question concernant le reste de sa famille, la façon qu'il avait de caresser la base des cheveux de son esclave de mouvements réconfortants et de se tenir simplement à l'écoute, poussa William à continuer. Ainsi, Hannibal apprit que William avait interdit à sa mère de rejoindre ce mouvement. Une mère humaine, donc.

Ensuite, après quelques secondes, William sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose et l'hésitation le fit s'arrêter avant que les mots ne sortent. Mais l'odeur acide qui s'infiltra brusquement dans l'air empêcha Hannibal de poser la moindre question ; il sut qu'il ne devait pas creuser ce non-dit précis s'il ne voulait pas que ses propres souvenirs ressurgissent et le piquent durement dans la poitrine.

Les douces caresses, parfois aériennes, parfois appuyées, perdurèrent bien après que le silence se soit établit. Puis l'esclave, tremblant de douleur et de rage, supplia presque son maître de ne rien dévoiler à personne concernant son implication ou tous les plans élaborés. Pour appuyer sa demande, il détourna enfin son visage dont les yeux étaient mouillés, et les ancra dans ceux de son maître. Il alla même jusqu'à attraper une des mains glaciales de la créature. Pour Hannibal, cela fut d'une grande satisfaction ; il écouta le cœur d'oiseau de William battre rapidement, dans l'attente, avant de hocher la tête avec un sourire mince. Il était impossible pour quiconque de déterminer si ce sourire était sincère ou non.

Il passa un doigt sous l'un des yeux humides du jeune homme, y récolta une once de liquide lacrymal, et enfonça cette précieuse goutte dans sa bouche. Le goût typique du désespoir des larmes, fort et perturbant pour l'être, envahit ses papilles gustatives.

Après cela, il se contenta de sortir de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait lui-même acheté dans la journée, et le déposa sur le bureau près de William. « Tu peux fumer ici, » lui dit-il, et même s'il se voulait agréable, une légère retenue imprégnait le ton avec lequel il l'avait dit. Chaque geste avait sa place, comme d'habitude, et était murement réfléchi.

Enfin, il quitta la pièce.

Bien sûr, Hannibal Lecter se garda -et ça allait être le cas longtemps- de chercher à explorer en lui les raisons pour lesquelles William était la première personne envers qui il tolérait un tant soit peu l'impolitesse ; des flashs de sauce coulant sur un mur blanc allaient longtemps lui revenir en mémoire. Il ne chercha pas non plus à explorer les petites flammèches qui, depuis peu après leur rencontre, ranimaient son cœur lentement et en douceur, presque imperceptiblement. Dire quel acte ou événement précis dans le temps avait provoqué l'apparition de ces flammèches était impossible ; ça avait plutôt été comme un souffle graduel et continu sur des braises incandescentes, et passé un certain seuil, elles se raniment simplement. Ainsi, il serait juste de dire que Hannibal fut, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, dans le déni.


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello people,

Après mon petit hiatus de noël-examens, voici un nouveau chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner et célébrer cette nouvelle année, celui-ci sera un peu plus torride ;)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous ne m'avez pas complètement oubliée !

Merci pour vos lectures et reviews, et je vous souhaite plein de rêves Hannigram pour cette nouvelle année : D

PS : Dans la suite ici, des éléments font écho au chapitre précédent, et comme ça fait longtemps que vous avez dû le lire, je vous rafraichis la mémoire :

William est en train de raconter le plan de rébellion à Hannibal, jusqu'à parler de sa femme, puis de sa famille, notamment sa mère. Là arrive un moment important pour la suite :

"Ensuite, après quelques secondes, William sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose et l'hésitation le fit s'arrêter avant que les mots ne sortent. Mais l'odeur acide qui s'infiltra brusquement dans l'air empêcha Hannibal de poser la moindre question ; il sut qu'il ne devait pas creuser ce non-dit précis s'il ne voulait pas que ses propres souvenirs ressurgissent et le piquent durement dans la poitrine.

Les douces caresses, parfois aériennes, parfois appuyées, perdurèrent bien après que le silence se soit établit."

Puis Will supplit Hannibal de rien dire, et l'autorise à fumer dans sa chambre en lui offrant même un paquet de cigarettes, avant de quitter la chambre. Ici, la fin du chapitre, dont le début du suivant va suivre directement :

"Bien sûr, Hannibal Lecter se garda -et ça allait être le cas longtemps- de chercher à explorer en lui les raisons pour lesquelles William était la première personne envers qui il tolérait un tant soit peu l'impolitesse ; des flashs de sauce coulant sur un mur blanc allaient longtemps lui revenir en mémoire. Il ne chercha pas non plus à explorer les petites flammèches qui, depuis peu après leur rencontre, ranimaient son cœur lentement et en douceur, presque imperceptiblement. Dire quel acte ou événement précis dans le temps avait provoqué l'apparition de ces flammèches était impossible ; ça avait plutôt été comme un souffle graduel et continu sur des braises incandescentes, et passé un certain seuil, elles se raniment simplement. Ainsi, il serait juste de dire que Hannibal fut, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, dans le déni."

* * *

Le déni, cet acte particulier qui consiste à repousser des événements dans l'inconscient pour les mettre sous silence, n'est pas parfait ; les événements existent et agissent sur nous malgré leur absence apparente. Ils hantent les rêves, guident certains actes, et nous ne pouvons pas le savoir. Qu'un phénomène tel puisse agir sur quelqu'un comme Hannibal Lecter, qui semblait être l'incarnation parfaite de la conscience multimodale et ubiquitaire, avait quelque chose de déroutant.

Tout comme le récit du premier déni de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il ne déniait certes plus cet événement, mais évitait autant que possible d'aller explorer les racines nécrosées qui maintenaient ce souvenir dans son esprit. Or, William, par le récit de sa vie qu'il avait étalé sous les yeux de l'héritier, avait osé effleurer l'une des racines, et l'arbre noir qui y poussait s'en était trouvé complètement secoué. Cet effleurement s'était produit lorsque William avait hésité à prolonger le récit de sa famille et que le maître n'avait pas voulu l'y pousser. Car, à ce moment du récit, quelque chose avait frappé l'air dans un choc brutale. Bien sûr, tout le long du récit, la douleur n'avait fait que grimper chez son esclave ; mais elle n'était rien comparée à ce qui avait éclaté lorsque le jeune homme avait visiblement ressassé un souvenir sombre et traumatisant. Une douleur aux prolongements acérés, qui attrape les organes et les broie aussi sauvagement qu'un lion sur une biche. Une douleur qui coupe le souffle, et dont l'odeur d'éther est même capable de blesser un vampire. Une douleur que Hannibal Lecter avait déjà ressentie, et liée tout justement à son premier déni. Pas étonnant qu'il n'avait voulu insister sur ce terrain.

Lorsqu'il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée ce soir-là, il fit un détour par la petite pièce où de nombreux réfrigérateurs stockaient du sang de plusieurs types, et s'en fit chauffer un cocktail composé de trois types différents. Puis, il appela le numéro du marché en Afrique, celui-là même où il avait acheté William, l'acte de vente sous les yeux. Il demanda à être mis en contact avec la mère de son esclave, et qu'il devrait être rappelé dès que cela serait possible.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Hannibal passa assez tôt dans la chambre de William, et lui fit état de certains points concernant la vie dans la maison -le chateau. Il donna à son esclave de l'argent de poche, une certaine somme qui lui serait remise chaque semaine. Ensuite, il lui indiqua qu'il avait bien le droit de sortir comme bon lui chantait, de faire ce qu'il voulait de ses journées, à condition de respecter un couvre-feu à dix-huit heures. Ainsi, cette marge de liberté était suffisante pour espérer gagner la sympathie et la confiance de son esclave nourricier ; un sentiment de non-emprisonnement, car il ne s'agissait pas de liberté totale mais de l'illusion de cette dernière, ne pourrait que faire gagner des points au maître de maison. Il n'avait fait qu'ouvrir la porte de la cage de son petit oiseau, mais laissait ses pattes attachées à un fil doré invisible.

« Je suis souvent à l'extérieur durant le jour, pour en partie travailler, » expliqua-t-il à un moment donné de son briefing.

« A quoi bon ? » demanda William, assis devant l'une des immenses fenêtres de sa chambre. « Personne de votre statut ne travaille non ? Vous régnez sur le monde sans lever le petit doigt, me semble-t-il. »

Toujours la pointe de rébellion. Le maître esquissa un sourire. « J'aime mon travail. Je suis psychiatre, et j'exerce par passion, » avoua-t-il.

Un silence s'étira quelques secondes, Hannibal fixant l'arrière du crâne de son calice.

« Et par manipulation, » trancha soudain le jeune homme, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil bref.

Hannibal fut sincèrement estomaqué, un sentiment auquel il n'était clairement pas accoutumé. Puis une pointe de curiosité infiltra son intérieur, accompagné d'une légère fierté d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de perspicace -enfin.

Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de répondre cependant, William enchaina. « Vous êtes étonné, » glissa-t-il avant de le regarder à présent franchement. Il n'avait pas dit 'vous semblez étonné' ; sa phrase indiquait simplement qu'il était sûr de ce qui traversait son maître. Pourtant, Hannibal était certain qu'il était resté d'apparence stoïque, qu'il n'avait montré une once de ce qui avait pu le traverser. William n'ajouta rien. Il ne donnerait visiblement pas le plaisir de satisfaire la curiosité du plus âgé, et cette fois il fut même celui qui arbora un sourire mystérieux sur son menton doucement pointu.

Il fallait que Hannibal trouve absolument quelque chose à dire, et rapidement, s'il ne voulait pas lui donner raison ni paraitre curieux ou montrer de l'intérêt. Il était le marionnettiste, et avouer que les minces cordes de la situation lui glissaient entre les doigts lui était insupportable.

Puis le trouble se dissipa dans son esprit et la réponse lui apparue naturellement, formée d'un seul et unique mot. « Empathie. » C'était après tout son métier et ses capacités que de cerner les personnalités. Et il semblait que chez son compagnon c'était une facultée innée.

« Bingo ! » lança William, puis un ricanement ressemblant à des clochettes tinta dans l'air. « Bravo, docteur. » Le ton était évidemment ironique, dans le simple but d'agacer ledit docteur.

Mais il ne donna pas non plus satisfaction à William, et refoula immédiatement l'agacement. « Tâche d'être rentré à dix-huit heures, et n'essaie pas de t'enfuir. Je pourrais te sentir même dans un avion au-dessus de nos têtes. »

Il tourna les talons et disparut pour la journée.

Trois jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent : chacun des deux protagonistes passait ses journées à l'extérieur et ne communiquait pas à propos de ce qu'il s'y passait. William était toujours rentré à l'heure et ne semblait pas avoir tenté de fuir. Chaque soir avant le coucher, le maître s'immisçait dans la chambre de son esclave et buvait à sa gorge le fluide exquis. L'acte les rendait fou tous les deux, sincèrement, et les amenait irrémédiablement vers l'orgasme, les laissant ainsi troublés avant qu'ils ne se séparent presque toujours sans un mot.

Jamais Hannibal ne tentait d'autres actes à caractère sexuel, alors même que son statut offrait ce privilège. Ces esclaves étaient non seulement nourriciers, mais également sexuels. Parfois, avec certains esclaves qui n'avaient pas vécu bien longtemps en raison d'un manque d'intérêt évident pour le maitre, il les avait forcé à des actes charnels. Mais William méritait d'attendre, qu'on laisse le feu grandir dans l'estomac de l'esclave jusqu'à ce qu'il se tortille suppliant à ses pieds pour obtenir satisfaction. Alors à ce moment, Hannibal pénétrera ses chairs si délicieuses, et la jouissance atteindra probablement des sommets étoilés. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être que Hannibal pénétrera ce corps avec des outils, et il obtiendra satisfaction tout de même.

Hannibal laissait ainsi William dans la liberté dont il avait délimité les frontières, acceptant même les interactions avec les divers domestiques sans y faire mention. Cela faisait partie de la stratégie qu'il avait élaboré, et il espérait évidemment secrètement que l'esclave devienne ainsi moins agressif et haineux envers lui. Il fallait que cela se fasse doucement, sans qu'il revienne lui offrir le moindre cadeau ou montre une quelconque douceur. Cette envie de douceur qu'il pouvait parfois ressentir était d'ailleurs immédiatement refoulée dans son inconscient. Ainsi, tout cela n'était finalement pas qu'une stratégie. C'était aussi une sorte de pause pour le maître, qui digérait tranquillement le trouble que William avait déposé en lui ; un trouble collant qu'il déniait encore. Quelque chose d'invisible le tenait à distance de William, dans un refus ferme de laisser les flammèches sentimentales le transformer un tant soit peu.

Le seul trouble auquel il réfléchissait consciemment était celui de l'empathie de William : il se demandait régulièrement si l'esclave avait perçu, depuis le début et lors de leurs interactions, davantage que ce qu'il avait voulu lui montrer. S'il avait peut-être d'ores et déjà cerné le maître qui s'était pourtant toujours cru en contrôle total. Ainsi, peut-être s'était-il également fait légèrement manipuler en retour. Cette pensée étant inconcevable, et il finissait toujours par se raisonner et se rassurer en se disant à lui-même que si William avait perçu quoi que ce soit, il l'aurait flairé. Son odorat ne pouvait l'avoir trompé, si ?

Après ces trois jours de routine, Hannibal décida cependant de déplacer un pion sur leur échiquier ; un mouvement stratégique ayant pour but conscient de perturber l'esclave, et pour but inconscient de faire taire le doux feu qui s'allumait dans son propre cœur anciennement mort et aussi sec que du papier de verre.

Ainsi, un soir lorsque qu'il sentit que William s'approchait de la maison, et étant donné la vitesse de cette approche et le temps que cela lui laissait, il amorça le mouvement.

Le tableau se peignit alors brutalement sous le regard mauve du jeune homme, à peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la demeure.

Perchés contre la rembarde au premier étage, surmontant les grands escaliers du hall, trois corps se mouvaient au sein d'une bulle de sueur, de gémissements, et d'odeur entêtante de sexe. Hannibal, dont les jambes nues et musclées portaient un torse toujours vêtu d'une chemise blanche déboutonnée, roulait des hanches contre le dos du domestique Aris. Ce dernier, le visage crispé par le plaisir et les bras enroulés autour de la rembarde comme si sa vie en dépendait, le corps en angle droit, avait les cheveux collés contre sa gorge et le sexe dur du maître de maison enfoncé apparemment à l'intérieur de son corps. L'élégante Meilé arborait comme d'habitude son élégante robe noire, mais cette fois dans une position sur les genoux, et la gorge encombrée du pénis droit et suintant d'Aris.

De là où il était, William put tout de même voir le sang qui s'écoulait sur le dos du domestique masculin ; plusieurs lunes pourpres parsemaient sa peau, tandis qu'en reflet une partie de cette substance de vie écarlate colorait le menton de Hannibal.

Lorsque la porte du château s'était ouverte pour laisser entrer son esclave grelottant qui paraissait minuscule dans son grand manteau de laine, Hannibal avait instantanément figé ses yeux dans les siens. Son excitation avait grimpé brutalement en lui brûlant les viscères ; en témoignèrent ses ongles qui s'accrochèrent aux flancs du beau domestique pour s'y agripper afin de contenir la puissante vague de lave qui le ravagea. Il retint son orgasme.

Lorsque William croisa son regard en retour, il ne put se contrôler et accéléra ses coups de reins sans plus du tout se préoccuper de celui qu'il était en train de baiser. A présent, il imaginait même qu'il s'agissait du doux corps séduisant de son esclave, et retenir la bête affamée était alors impossible. Il désirait ardemment prendre William, ravager son être avec ses dents et son pénis.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin tout à fait séduisant, relevant sa lèvre inférieure si mince sur ses dents pointues, en direction de son esclave. Mais ce dernier rompit le contact visuel, détournant le visage avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas tranquille, tentant visiblement de toutes ses forces de montrer de l'indifférence.

Mais l'odeur alléchante, délicieuse, appétissante, affolante, de l'excitation de William -excitation qu'il avait pourtant tenté de refouler- demeura dans son sillage, tel le lourd fantôme de ses pas. Après qu'il ait disparu, ce fut les yeux fermés et cette odeur martelant son crâne, que le docteur Hannibal Lecter jouit brutalement dans le corps hurlant sous le sien. L'identité de ce corps n'avait aucune importance dans la réalité, car il s'agissait dans son esprit du ravissant cul probablement exquis de William.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chèr(e)s lecteur/trices,

Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard, vous avez raison, si j'étais Hannibal, je jugerai un tel comportement amplement trop impoli et n'hésiterai pas une seconde à transformer cette mauvaise rédactrice en pâté pour chat !

Maiiiis, je me rattrape tout de même, si c'est encore possible, en vous offrant un nouveau chapitre :D

Les personnages se délivrent, muent, s'approchent de leur propre nature mais aussi mutuellement.

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

Love.

* * *

Lorsque le docteur Lecter vint rendre visite à William plus tard ce soir-là, il avait d'ores et déjà décidé de lui interdire de nouveau la cigarette en cette demeure. Depuis que William était rentré au chateau et qu'il avait aperçu la petite orgie dans le hall, il ne semblait pas s'être arrêté de fumer une minute car une senteur de cendre froide imprégnait chaque mur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Hannibal en avait sérieusement la nausée à présent, et il pénétra dans la pièce de William sans même frapper ni s'annoncer.

Ce dernier sursauta, tandis qu'il était allongé sur le petit divan bordeaux dans un coin de la pièce, une cigarette en effet coincée entre ses lèvres et les yeux lourds de cernes.

A pas rapides et fermes, Hannibal s'approcha de son cadet au visage surpris, retirant, d'une main que rien n'aurait pu arrêter, la cigarette de sa bouche pour ensuite l'écraser rapidement sous la peau nue de sa plante de pied.

Haussant les sourcils, visiblement choqué et enervé, puis se redressant rapidement, William pesta. "Hey ! Vous aviez dit que je pouvais !" Il gronda, serrant immédiatement ses chers petits poings humains. _Comme c'est mignon,_ pensa Hannibal.

Le docteur voulut sourire mais se retint, ancrant un regard sombre dans celui de son compagnon. "Et bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Ca empeste," siffla t-il.

William tordit son visage d'une manière de défi, et avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à ses mots, il laissa échapper en grinçant : "Allez vous faire f- "

La gifle partit à une vitesse surhumaine et le bruit claquant fut si fort qu'il rappela celui d'un fouet sur la croupe d'un cheval, en un peu plus aigü. L'esclave en eut un hoquet de surprise, et une marque rouge et chaude commença à s'étendre sur sa peau alors qu'il demeura immobile pendant quelques secondes.

"La politesse," gronda finalement Hannibal, d'une voix d'outre tombe. Il voulut presque supplier William d'être plus poli, car les envies de meurtre brutal qui naissaient en sa poitrine, et ce dès que William était impoli, contredisaient les plans qu'il avait avec son esclave. Or, il ne voulait pas l'éliminer et le perdre pour les impolitesses qu'il enchainait, mais c'était _si_ difficilement pardonnable. "Je t'en prie," souffla t-il dans un soupir, pinçant l'arrête de son nez et fermant les yeux une seconde. Finalement, il le suppliait presque.

William sembla se ranimer, des éclairs de rage illuminant son regard. "Est-ce que c'est poli d'exhiber votre partouze sous mes yeux quand je rentre ?" Sa voix claqua dans l'air.

"Oh," fit Hannibal pour toute réponse, laissant ses épaules se détendre. "C'est donc ça..." il sourit, flairant la gêne de William au travers de la saveur épicée de sa colère. "Ca t'a perturbé à ce point ?" demanda le maitre, réhaussant le coin de ses lèvres en un petit sourire mystérieux.

William hésita, puis il croisa les bras. "Vos pratiques sont immorales," gronda t-il. Puis, sur ses joues apparurent un rosisement des plus tendres -visible que sur l'une des joues, cependant, l'autre étant déjà proprement rougie.

A cette phrase, Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire. Oui, un rire franc et à peine moqueur, qui sortit de sa gorge si naturellement qu'il n'était lui-même pas habitué à ceci. "Immorale ? Mon Dieu, serais-tu sérieusement prude ?" demanda t-il, ce même air drôle sur la face.

William secoua la tête. "Pas du tout !" tenta-t-il de grogner pour toute défense, mais à présent le rosissement atteignait ses oreilles.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça," avoua Hannibal. Mais cela expliquerait alors comment son esclave avait réussit à se retenir toutes ces longues journées. Pour Hannibal, contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles envers son esclave était certes parfois difficile, mais réalisable. Tandis qu'il se demandait comment William contenait en lui ces désirs, surtout lorsque le maitre se nourrissait de lui. Car la biologie, les phéromones et la magie s'exerçaient normalement pour les faire craquer l'un pour l'autre, pour faire naitre des envies si puissantes qu'ils auraient déjà dû consommer cette sexualité et faire vibrer les murs du chateau. Mais voilà, William luttait contre tout cela pour une question de moralité, semblait-il. "N'avais-tu pas des rapports avec ta femme ?" demanda le docteur, ayant arrêté de rire et à présent intrigué.

William baissa les yeux, une sourde tristesse affaissant son visage à l'évoquation de sa femme. "Non, nous n'étions pas encore marié."

Hannibal fut de nouveau clairement surpris, n'ayant jamais entendu quelque chose comme ça de la part de quelqu'un du rang d'esclave. Ils étaient nés pour satisfaire les rangs supérieurs, alimentairement et sexuellement. Quelle était donc cette idée stupide pour un être comme lui de décider de se plier à une valeur religieuse typiquement humaine et largement dépassée à cette époque.

En même temps, cette idée de pureté n'était pas pour déplaire à Hannibal. Elle coïncidait même avec la rébellion de William, qui s'opposait visiblement à tout ce qui avait trait à sa nature, et à tout ce système hiérachique dans sa globalité. Car se conserver pur ne devait surement pas avoir ici pour origine un romantisme quelconque, qui ferait qu'il céderait à la sexualité que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé son âme soeur ou quelque chose de ce type. Non, ça semblait simplement être un élément cohérent avec son soulevement rebelle.

"Puis-je m'assoir ?" demanda Hannibal d'un ton plat. William releva les yeux vers lui, légèrement surpris, puis il sembla intérieurement lutter avec la réponse à donner, avant de finalement hocher la tête sans conviction.

Le maitre s'installa sur le divan, à une distance raisonnable de son cadet.

"Je peux comprendre," murmura Hannibal Lecter, jetant un coup d'oeil du côté de l'esclave.

"Vraiment ?" William déglutit, puis ajouta, "j'en doute, vu vos... pratiques."

Hannibal haussa les épaules -un geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. "Mes pratiques et ma morale peuvent différer des tiennes, mais cela ne nous empêche pas forcément de nous comprendre."

William secoua doucement sa tête. "Moi, je ne vous comprends pas."

"Je pense que si." Le maitre ancra son regard dans celui de son compagnon, avec une sorte d'encouragement muet. "Tu sais, il m'a aussi fallu du temps pour m'habituer à ma nature, j'ai d'abord lutter contre."

La manière dont William plissa les yeux indiqua qu'il tentait de s'imaginer cela. "Vous ? Vraiment ?"

"Bien sûr," avoua Hannibal sans plus aucune barrière. Il laissa aller son dos contre le canapé, prêt à s'ouvrir et disponible. "Je me suis affamé de nombreux mois."

Un trouble s'imposa dans l'esprit du jeune adulte, brumeux et opaque. "Pourquoi ?" demanda t-il simplement.

"Je pense que tu sais pourquoi," souffla le maitre pour toute réponse. "Je pense que tu lis beaucoup de choses dans mon esprit, et que tu fais mine de ne pas le faire."

William déglutit de nouveau, et il sembla hésiter, étant donné sa lèvre inférieure qui trembla légèrement. Puis, il secoua encore sa tête, ses boucles brunes frottant l'air de manière gracieuse. "Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous comprends pas... Pas vraiment."

Hannibal haussa alors un sourcil, surpris de nouveau. Cette conversation lui plaisait : elle créait en lui des sentiments ou émotions que peu de personnes pouvaient susciter. Souvent, les êtres se contentaient de l'ennuyer profondément, mais ce jeune homme avait le don de sans cesse attiser sa curiosité, puis de faire changer ses réactions, et de le distraire.

"Tu m'avais pourtant l'air empathique," dit Hannibal pour l'encourager à continuer sur ce terrain, intéressé par ce don et les conséquences.

Ce fut au tour de William de hausser les épaules, puis il éloigna son regard sur un point invisible de la pièce. "Normalement, oui... Ca marche avec tout le monde, je comprends les gens et leurs... tout ce qu'il y a dans leur tête, ce qui motive leur vie et leurs agissements, leurs espoirs et leurs peurs, tout. Parfois, même en leur absence." Il s'était confessé aussi simplement que ça, et Hannibal en fut ravi. Visiblement, sa stratégie fonctionnait, car William semblait enfin s'ouvrir à lui sans braquer un millier d'armes entre eux. L'agressivité qui ne le quittait pas à son arrivée semblait enfin pouvoir s'appaiser un peu, par intervalle.

Hannibal pensa que ce don était impressionant, car rarement il était si puissant. Cependant, il se garda de le dire à William. "Tu n'y arrives pas avec ceux de mon espèce ?"

"C'est pas ça," souffla William, sans détacher à aucun moment son regard du point invisible. "J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était ça, mais j'ai croisé à l'extérieur d'autres gens comme vous et... L'intérieur de leur tête était aussi limpide que de l'eau de source."

"Mais pas moi," termina Hannibal. Il était sincèrement étonné que William lui avoue sa faiblesse envers lui. Mentir et lui faire croire qu'il lisait son âme, aurait été plus stratégique pour lui, car cela lui aurait conferé une sorte de pouvoir sur Hannibal. Mais il semblait que cet esclave n'était pas si tordu que l'était le docteur, et sa franche honneteté était plaisante. Hannibal tenta de se dire qu'il ne devait pas utiliser cette faiblesse comme un point crucial de sa propre stratégie, mais son esprit ficelait déjà de nouveaux éléments en lien avec ce point, malgré lui. Difficile de combattre son propre soi. "Peut-être que c'est... Parce que j'étais un simple humain avant."

William attendit une seconde avant de répondre. "Oui, ça pourrait être le cas." Puis, le point invisible qu'il fixait sembla se déplacer, jusqu'à un endroit plus proche du maitre installé près de lui. "Ou alors, et c'est ce que je pense, quelque chose brouille mes capacités... Comme, un élément métallique perturberait des ondes, comme... Quelque chose en vous, invisible, qui m'empêche de vous comprendre, quelque chose de très important, très encombrant, lié à votre passé et à la construction de vous-même, mais que pourtant je suis totalement incapable de percevoir." Sa voix, concentrée tout le long, s'éteignit doucement.

A ce moment, le monde tomba sur la tête de Hannibal. Pas seulement le monde terrestre, mais aussi le ciel et l'univers. Il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle, ou de chuter dans l'eau glacée, ou de se faire arracher un bras. Ce foutu esclave venait de lever sa main invisible, et d'un doigt meurtrier il avait appuyé sur le détonateur à l'intérieur du vampire. Il avait enserré de son poing l'arbre des souvenirs de Hannibal, celui aux racines nécrosées, pour tirer dessus sans ménagement et tenter de l'arracher de la terre.

Hannibal se dit d'abord instantanément qu'il devait le tuer, ici et maintenant, d'une manière si violente qu'elle l'aiderait à canaliser la douleur consécutive à ces mots. D'une manière si atroce, sanglante, et merveilleuse, qu'elle tairait cette petite bouche face à lui et l'aiderait à se remettre de ce qui venait de ressurgir des tréfonds de lui-même. Et c'était déjà la deuxième fois que William, innocemment, venait secouer les reminiscences du passé atroce du docteur.

Puis Hannibal se dit qu'il devait l'embrasser. Il ne sut pas réellement d'où vint cette idée folle. Peut-être que les deux dénis en lui s'étaient pris par la main, et l'éveil de l'un entraina l'éveil de l'autre. Pourtant, ce baiser qu'il désirait n'avait rien de sentimental. Pas vraiment. Il s'approchait plutôt de quelque chose teinté de reconnaissance. Car enfin, quelqu'un allait au-delà du vampire froid, poli à l'extrême et raffiné qu'il montrait avec force au monde entier. Quelqu'un avait creusé, certes malgré lui, à l'intérieur de lui-même, pour frôler les parois de son palais mental dont les fondations n'étaient que construites sur de la poussière d'os.

Mais Hannibal ne fit ni meurtre ni baiser. D'ailleurs, il tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas montrer une once de ce qui venait de le traverser, ni la douleur subite, ni ses idées quant à William. Tout ça n'avait été que fugace, et il se redressa en époussetant ses cuisses, tentant de rester aussi impassible que possible. "Je vais demander à Meilé de te préparer quelque chose, tu dois avoir faim," dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulut plat.

Puis il amorça des enjambées vers la porte, dans le but de quitter la pièce. Il crut, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, avoir réussit avec brio à garder le contrôle et à ne rien montrer de ses émotions. Il y crut vraiment. Mais lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur le poignée ronde dans le but de la tourner, William ne put visiblement retenir sa langue et il parvint à détruire son illusion en quelques mots.

"Si un jour vous voulez me parler de cet événement, et m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez l'air d'aller vous tuer maintenant, vous pourrez..." articula William. Le docteur se figea une demie-seconde, ses doigts autour de la poignée se crispant violement en un spasme invisible. Puis il la tourna. Le ton qu'avait emprunté William pour faire son offre, avait simplement été bienveillant. Hannibal cherchait pourtant si peut-être son esclave avait juste tenté de remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour se venger. Mais non ; il apparaissait qu'il venait de laisser la porte de son âme empathique entrouverte pour les confessions du docteur. Quelle douceur d'âme et quelle bonté, de la part d'un esclave prisonnier et manipulé.

C'était enfin un pas, certes minime, vers quelque chose qui n'était pas constitué de colère ni de désespoir. Les deux protagonistes avaient tenté de refouler leur agressivité lors de cet échange, et cela revêtait un résultat plutôt agréable.

William était un être complexe, à la fois remué par une révolte immense envers l'injustice -comme avait pourtant pû l'être Hannibal un jour- et également remué par des émotions amplifiées, provenant de lui-même ou des personnes en orbite dans son champ de réception.

Il n'aurait pas été faux d'affirmer que le docteur Hannibal Lecter s'intéressait de plus en plus à cet être charmant.

* * *

La nuit suivant leur échange, Hannibal n'avait pas remis un pied en sa demeure. Vers minuit, il s'était volatilisé au creux d'une nuit encombrée des premières neiges. Nul n'est nécessaire ici de détailler précisément les activités auxquelles il s'adonna cette nuit-là. Si la presse nationale évoqua le lendemain un double meurtre effectué de sang froid par un humain sur d'autres humains, d'après l'absence de morsures, nous pourrions tout aussi bien évoquer la couleur particulière du sang frais chutant au goutte à goutte ou bien par vagues pourpres, sur la neige immaculée et intouchée des doigts même des anges. Elevés au dessus de ce patchwork bicolore et artistique en soi, deux humains dévêtus se tenaient la main alors que leurs corps piqués de dizaines et dizaines d'instruments coupant en tout genre les faisaient ressembler à des hérissons malades.

Ce double meurtre marqua la consécration d'une nouvelle étape concernant le meurtrier qui sommeillait en Hannibal. Ce meurtrier, qui jadis s'était fait la main sur quelques esclaves, venait de muer vers une forme plus aboutie et peut-être un peu plus théatrâle, mais surtout plus satisfaisante et proche de sa propre nature. Il venait de dévoiler au monde et à lui-même une identité enfouie, une facette du diamant cramoisi qui se terrait auparavant en son âme.

William n'avait-il pas invité Hannibal à se dévoiler, de toute façon ? Alors Hannibal avait répondu à sa manière propre à cette offre, et avait massacré, et planté, et piqué et soupiré, jusqu'à ce que la douleur réveillée par son passé se taise et redevienne aussi silencieuse qu'un flocon de neige se posant sur la paupière d'un cadavre.


	9. Chapitre 9

Voici une suite un peu plus agréable, et légèrement "dégoulinante"... Je ne vous en dis pas plus !

Enjoy.

* * *

Le maitre du château, Hannibal Lecter, fut convié à une soirée réservée à l'élite du pays. Il allait, pour la première fois, exhiber au monde sa nouvelle acquisition. Alors, forcément, il ne comptait pas se contenter de simplicité.

Ainsi, un matin à l'aube, il se rendit à pas pressés dans la chambre de son esclave tandis qu'il était accompagné de son fidèle et célèbre couturier. Quelques coups à la porte sans réponse d'abord, puis avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'une voix clairement endormie l'invite à entrer. Le pauvre William n'eut pas réellement de répit, et que peu d'explications, avant de subir des heures à se faire coudre un costume sur mesure, à subir des retouches, à supporter les élans créatifs des deux hommes, puis leurs changements d'avis et leurs malentendus, pour des fois recommencer tout à zéro. William semblait clairement ne pas accorder d'importance aux divers débats du type : le bleu de sa veste devait être bleu de Prusse, non bleu canard, non, non, une cravate ou un nœud papillon, un couvre-chef ou non, etc. Et cela dura des heures. Des heures de futilité incroyable selon l'esclave ; il fallait définitivement être immortel pour perdre tant de temps sur des détails pareils.

Heureusement, dans la matinée, Meilé -qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait engouffré la queue d'Aris dans sa bouche- lui amena un petit déjeuner qui le fit tenir quelques heures de plus sans broncher.

Vers la fin d'après midi, alors qu'il était toujours en caleçon et roulé en boule dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main pour s'occuper pendant que le couturier s'affairait sur sa machine bruyante, Hannibal s'approcha de lui avec lenteur. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas revu William si dénudé, et bien de longues heures qu'il ne s'était pas abbreuvé de son sang merveilleux. Ainsi, son intérieur commençait à se crisper sérieusement, tordu par le faim et le désir. Bien sûr, il aurait pû se retenir, mais valait mieux éviter toute perte de contrôle lors de la soirée à venir.

"Puis-je ?" dit-il de sa voix de velours, glissant ses doigts glaciaux contre l'épaule de William. Ce dernier frissona, de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses avant-bras. Il ne demanda pas ce que son maitre désirait, l'ayant évidemment deviné. Cependant, il jeta un coup d'oeil gené en direction du couturier.

Hannibal sourit, et un serpent chaud s'enroula autour de ses entrailles en comprenant que William acceptait. "Veux-tu changer de pièce ?" demanda t-il alors, poliment, ses testicules pulsant doucement sous ses vêtements.

Aucune réponse ne fut formulée, mais l'esclave détendit ses longues jambes finement musclées, et s'étira légèrement avant de se lever. Cela fit office d'acquiescement. Hannibal enroula sa main autour du poignet de William pour l'attirer dans une pièce annexe, une chambre également, presque aussi richement dôtée que celle de l'esclave.

Lorsque le maitre referma la porte derrière eux, ses yeux s'étaient mués en deux rubis perçants. William évita fermement de les croiser, et ne sembla pas décider de la place où il devait se mettre, perdu au milieu de cette grande pièce. Délicatement, le docteur Lecter retira sa propre veste et remonta les manches de sa chemise blanche sur ses avant-bras puissants, l'air de se préparer à un combat à mains nus.

"Est-ce que..." la voix de William, cassée de n'avoir prononcé aucun mot depuis des heures, s'éteint dans l'ombre.

Hannibal haussa un sourcil, curieux et si affamé, maintenant que l'idée de se repaitre de sa proie avait fait son bout de chemin dans son crâne, qu'il fut également un peu agacé d'être interrompu. "Qu'y a t-il ?" demanda t-il de la manière la plus polie possible, s'avançant néanmoins vers sa victime tel un félin s'approche d'une antilope.

William déglutit, et détourna doucement la tête de son agresseur. Mais cela exposait davantage sa gorge pâle et offerte, appétissante. Les crocs du docteur, ainsi que ses griffes qui s'étaient déployés, le démangèrent presque.

"Est-ce que... En échange de... Ca, je," il hésita, puis ajouta "je pourrais téléphoner à ma famille ?" finit-il enfin, et pour ajouter de la force à sa demande il osa ancrer ses pupilles violacées dans celles bordeaux de son maitre.

Mais le maitre se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. "Nous ne négocions pas, William."

L'étonnement consécutif au comportement un peu trop obéissant de William, qu'Hannibal avait pris pour de la docilité suite à ses généreux actes envers lui, fit place à une certaine compréhension. William tentait un troc de faveurs et s'offrait ainsi dans ce seul but. "Si tu veux quelque chose, tu peux le demander sans proposer quelque chose en échange. Je ne t'offrirai rien pour obtenir de toi quelque chose. Si je t'offre quelque chose, c'est parce que je désire te l'offrir, et si je veux obtenir de toi quelque chose, c'est parce que je désire te le prendre," souffla t-il, d'un ton suffisamment ferme, avant de déposer ses mains contre les hanches du jeune esclave alors qu'il se tenait à présent dans son dos.

Humer toute la saveur de sa peau presque totalement nue et offerte lui fit l'effet d'un verre entier de champagne -et l'alcool, rappelons-le, rendait ivre les vampires bien plus fortement et rapidement que chez n'importe quel autre être vivant. L'esclave ferma les yeux, puis il tenta visiblement d'entamer un autre sujet. "De quel genre de soirée s'agit-il ce soir ?"

Cette fois, Hannibal soupira intérieurement. Il se demanda sérieusement comment l'esclave pouvait autant refouler toutes les pulsions qu'il devrait provoquer sur lui, toute l'envie d'être dévoré par son maitre. C'était un être réellement attaché à ses valeurs. Cela plaisait à Hannibal, mais il avait désormais trop faim pour s'en réjouir.

Alors il glissa son avant-bras contre le torse de William, jusqu'à faire monter avec délicatesse ses doigts jusqu'à sa petite bouche. Au passage, il avait pu lui arracher quelques frissons par ses caresses, qui le grisaient lui-même. Puis, délicatement mais néanmoins suffisamment fermement, il fit entrer de force deux doigts entre les lèvres puis les dents de William, de façon à ce que toute sa main aggrippe sa machoire inférieure et le fasse taire. L'intérieur de la cavité buccale de William, chaud et humide, évoquait tant de souvenirs anatomiques à Hannibal, qu'il ne put empêcher son sexe gonflé de pulser.

Hannibal Lecter choisit ce moment pour faire pénétrer ses crocs aiguisés dans le fondant de la nuque, et lorsque le sang de son compagnon jaillit sur sa langue, aucun des deux ne put retenir un gémissement de satisfaction. Les griffes du prédateur s'enfoncèrent dans le ventre plat de la proie, formant cinq trous d'un seul et même geste, dont la douleur arracha un cri étouffé à William et il fut forcé de mordre les doigts envahisseurs. Mais elle se mêla bien trop rapidement au plaisir surréel, se noyant dans les vagues de chaleur, de frisson et de bien-être. Le corps cambré et fragile fut bu, avalé et consommé de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce que la main froide du maitre se libère de son ventre, dont le sang s'écoula pour imbiber le caleçon, et migre vers le sexe durcit de William.

C'était un geste osé et à l'issue délicate, après tout ce que William lui avait confié concernant sa pudeur, mais Hannibal le tentait malgré tout. Dans ces conditions, ce geste serait probablement mieux toléré, et William pouvait toujours tenter de le repousser s'il s'y opposait réellement.

Mais les doigts qui s'enroulèrent autour de la forme durcie sous le tissu, arrachèrent à l'esclave un gémissement rauque et empli de soulagement, alors qu'il se cambra davantage contre son maitre. Ce dernier fut rendu fou par cette réponse ; il ôta sa bouche de la plaie béante -il avait sérieusement creusé la chair ici- pour l'enfoncer ailleurs, dans l'épaule, alors que dans un même geste il enfonçait aussi sa propre érection coincée dans son pantalon contre les fesses de son compagnon.

Il entendit une légère plainte et il sembla que William voulut se tortiller pour s'échapper, mais cela lui était impossible. Ses yeux mi-clos, brumeux, témoignaient son soulagement, et ses dents rongeaient les doigts de Hannibal pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. Même s'il avait voulu fuir, il ne pouvait plus, car tant de jours à se retenir semblèrent avoir eu raison de lui, et la biologie magique finit par agir. William ne pouvait tout simplement plus retenir l'excitation et contrer la nature et les hormones, peu importait ses valeurs. Il ne devait même plus pouvoir penser de façon cohérente, à ce moment précis.

S'il n'était pas tant maitre de lui-même, tous ces événements auraient dû pousser Hannibal à l'abus immédiat et brutal de l'esclave qui se tortillait de plaisir sous la main qui le masturbait. Mais il se contint, et finit par lâcher de ses crocs la chair du jeune homme pour regarder par dessus son épaule ses propres gestes sur le pénis tendu de William. La vision était magnifique et lui donnait envie de croquer dans le membre, de l'engloutir dans sa gorge pour y avaler le sang, le liquide séminal, puis le sperme. D'ailleurs, l'odeur des substances s'écoulant du sexe de William se mélait à l'odeur de son excitation et de sa gêne sucrée, formant un cocktail explosif pour les neurones. En quelques secondes à peine, car tout cela ne dura pas plus qu'une minute, William cria et éjacula malgré lui sur le parquet de la chambre. La façon dont, pendant cet orgasme, il se tortilla, s'accrocha contre les hanches de Hannibal et cria, fit que le maitre du chateau croqua de nouveau sa chair, sur le côté de sa gorge, pour sentir dans le sang le déversement d'hormones.

Hannibal Lecter finit par s'éloigner doucement, et plusieurs options lui vinrent en tête pour soulager sa propre excitation et ne pas craquer lors de la soirée. Mais toutes ces options avaient des issues compliquées et longues, et il manquait cruellement de temps. Finalement, il sentit qu'il était relativement comblé par les actes qui venaient de se dérouler, par le sang chaud de William en lui ravivant son intérieur et chauffant sa chair.

Cependant, il invita William à quitter la pièce, et lorsque ce dernier s'exécuta sans un mot, remontant son caleçon et se sauvant aussi vite qu'une petite souris face à un chat, Hannibal s'accroupit pour tremper son doigt dans la substance sexuelle de William qui commençait déjà à sécher sur le sol, pour la goûter.

* * *

Le résultat du travail du couturier fut stupéfiant. William venait de se laisser habiller complétement, vétu désormais d'un élégant costume dans les tons bleus, et il aurait pu se fondre dans la masse si seulement Hannibal n'avait pas décidé de certains détails ostentatoires. Il portait, au ras de la gorge, un ruban de soie noire, relié et enroulé de nombreuses fois autour de ses fins poignets. La distance du ruban demeurait suffisamment grande pour qu'il soit assez libre de ses mouvements, mais ne trompait personne sur son rang d'esclave évident. Debout devant un miroir, il vit le maitre passer la porte de la chambre dans le reflet.

"Magnifique," souffla Hannibal lorsqu'il vit le résultat, bouche bée face à la prestance que dégageait soudain celui qui quelques jours plus tôt périssait dans un désert aride et crasseux.

"Est-ce obligatoire ?" demanda William en tirant légèrement sur les liens qui l'obstruaient, lançant à peine un coup d'oeil au maitre. Depuis la petite masturbation de l'après-midi, l'esclave semblait se tasser en lui-même, parfois soupirer lourdement, ou s'agiter à l'intérieur.

Hannibal esquissa un petit sourire et s'approcha très doucement et légèrement de William ; il devait être prudent pour se réapproprier les faveurs de sa proie, après l'avoir violemment perturbé. "Crois-moi, j'ai fait le minimum possible... Je ne te gâche pas la surprise de ce soir, mais tu constateras que je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire mieux," murmura t-il seulement.

Le vampire sentit soudain l'odeur de l'estomac de William qui se crispa sous la panique. Dans ses yeux passa un éclair noir, ses pupilles se dilatant une micro-seconde, puis il serra les poings. "Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans ce _genre_ de soirée," gronda soudain l'esclave, avec une fermeté très adulte dans la voix.

Hannibal réalisa avec surprise qu'il appréciait le retour de la petite rébellion de William ; ainsi, il refoula immédiatement les raisons de cette appréciation.

"Et si je te force à y aller ?" prononça t-il ensuite, cachant l'amusement avec lequel il prenait cette situation et gardant le ton le plus sérieux du monde.

"Vous ne le ferez pas," souffla William, voulant paraitre sûr de cette affirmation mais ne pouvant empêcher l'interrogation d'avoir teintée ses dires.

"Penses-tu ?" questionna le maitre, tout en haussant l'un de ses sourcils. Une main ferme s'appuya ensuite sur l'épaule du jeune homme, en serrant légèrement pour le faire se soumettre. "Nous avons des obligations sociales, mon cher William."

Il sembla que l'esclave cherchait ses mots, n'osant ni éviter le contact du maitre, ni se plier sous sa force. "Si vous me forcez... Ce serait très impoli de votre part, et la politesse est primordiale à vos yeux," tenta alors William, touchant ainsi un terrain sensible et marquant clairement un point.

Hannibal Lecter ne put que constater la force de cette argument, et ne voulut pas débattre sur la question, car William l'exposait ainsi à ses propres contradictions. Il était conscient d'avoir été parfois impoli à l'égard de William sans que celui-ci ne le mérite -sinon, il n'aurait pas été question d'impolitesse. Mais le vampire ne voulait certes pas faire face à ces contradictions qui menaient sans cesse à l'idiote constatation de son manque de contrôle face à cet esclave. Cela devait être révolu et William ne devait pas aborder le sujet.

"Il serait surtout très impoli que nous déclinions cette invitation," répondit Hannibal d'une voix plus froide à présent, et ôtant ses doigts de la veste de l'esclave.

Il allait tourner les talons et partir sans prolonger cette discussion, montrant avec consistance qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'aucune discussion n'était utile. Mais William ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et il déglutit avant de dire, la voix forte.

"Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer ! Vous aviez dit que vous me compreniez là-dessus !" gronda t-il alors, se tournant vers Hannibal pour lui montrer en face la colère et le sentiment d'injustice qui déformaient son visage.

"Te comprendre sur quoi, cher William ?" le poussa un peu Hannibal.

"Que je ne suis pas... je ne participerai pas à vos orgies," osa t-il enfin dire fermement, et il tenta ensuite de dérouler le ruban qui l'encombrait, ayant définitivement décidé de ne pas mettre un pied à cette soirée.

"Mais qui a parlé d'orgie ?" La voix de Hannibal demeura calme, et il croisa les bras.

Alors, William releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils et stoppant ses mouvements emmelés. Hannibal observa l'incompréhension puis la compréhension s'enchainer sur le visage de l'esclave, compréhension du fait qu'il venait lui-même d'imaginer la tournure de cette soirée et que c'était tout. Hannibal n'avait juste pas démenti son imagination, mais rien n'avait été formulé à propos du type de fête. Le vampire haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire joueur.

"Ce n'est pas ce genre de soirée ?" demanda William, mais il n'attendit pas de réponse. "Pourquoi me l'avoir fait croire, c'était..." Peut-être voulu t-il prononcer un mot comme 'cruel', mais étrangement, le mot fut remplacé par un sourire de soulagement qu'il fut impossible pour l'esclave de retenir.

"Une mauvaise plaissanterie, en effet," avoua Hannibal Lecter avec une certaine légèreté pour détendre l'atmosphère. Certes, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû aller si loin, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'empêcher de jouer avec son compagnon. Il hésitait à présent sur l'issue de cette plaisanterie ; devait-il laisser William avec ce doute permanent, ou lui confirmer son absence de mauvaises intentions au sujet de la sexualité et le rassurer convenablement ? Il trouva une issue entre les deux. "Si qui que ce soit, à part moi, essaie de te toucher ou de t'ennuyer, je t'assure qu'il le paiera," prononça t-il avec une voix assurée mais aussi sombrement effrayante. William en frissona.

Il venait de s'en sortir avec brio : à la fois venait-il de le rassurer, de se hisser en tant que protecteur suprême de la conservation de sa pudeur, tout en s'attribuant le rôle de la plus grande menace de cette même pudeur. Hannibal se félicita intérieurement puis quitta la pièce avant que William ait pu répliquer.

De loin, il lança tout de même : "Sois dans quinze minutes dans la voiture !"


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà déjà une suite ! Je suis enfin (presque) en grandes vacances, sooo :D

Les choses avancent un peu entre les 2, enfin, même beaucoup sur un certain plan ;)

D'avoir re-regardé la saison 2 m'a inspiré pour cette suite.

Je sais, ça ira peut-être vite au goût de certain(e)s maiiis, les dés ne sont jamais lancés, souvenez-vous en. De beaux projets n'amènent pas forcément de beaux résultats.

PS : Merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est important pour moi d'avoir vos retours et votre point de vue.

Enjoy.

Love.

* * *

'Se fondre dans la masse ' était rarement une option pour Hannibal Lecter, même s'il l'avait parfois souhaité. Mais ce vampire semblait célèbre, et William ne tardait pas à le comprendre, à mesure que les divers invités s'approchaient de son maître avec toutes sortes de formes de politesse, de courbettes, et d'envie à peine camouflée. Ceux qui ne le désiraient pas directement semblaient désirer être comme lui, posséder sa prestance et son élégance, ses multiples dons et son charisme.

Ainsi, par extension, William se retrouvait au centre de l'attention de la majorité des invités. Tous ceux qui avaient salué son maître et échangé quelques mots -souvent futiles et idiots- avec lui, n'avaient pu s'empêcher de le féliciter, longuement, de cette acquisition, ou de fixer William avec une appétit évidente.

A aucun moment, Hannibal n'avait lâché le ruban de soie, retenant son esclave près de lui. Semblable à un dieu, il se mouvait à travers les invités, puissant et beau, et jouait si bien la comédie que personne ne put voir qu'il ne mettait aucun cœur dans ses réponses faussement chaleureuses ou ses sourires feints. Il se demanda à un moment si William s'en rendait compte, avec son empathie. Probablement. Ou peut-être était-il trop occupé à gérer les multiples vampires qui venaient à leur rencontre.

Si Hannibal n'y mettait que peu de cœur, ce n'était pas par haine. La plupart des autres vampires lui étaient insignifiants et inférieurs, c'était tout. Cependant, il y en avait quelques uns avec qui il feignait moins. Et d'autres, surtout un, envers qui il s'agissait véritablement d'un sentiment s'approchant de la haine.

« Mason Verger, » s'exclama t-il soudain alors qu'un vampire d'un âge moyen, au visage à l'air ingrat supportant des lunettes, s'approchait d'eux. Il tenait fermement dans son poing une ceinture de cuir, reliée au poignet d'une jeune femme presque totalement nue, dont le regard suivait le sol, emplie de honte.

« Hannibal, » répondit l'autre, d'une voix qui comportait un drôle d'écho aigu très désagréable à entendre. Visiblement, il ne retournait pas la politesse de répondre par le nom et le prénom. La manière dont il se tint près d'eux ne comportait aucune élégance, et semblait étrangement insultante. « Tu te souviens de ma sœur, » grinça t-il, tirant sur le bras de la jeune femme en lui glissant une main dure sous le menton pour la forcer à relever le visage et à faire face à Hannibal.

Hannibal Lecter, depuis qu'il avait croisé Mason tenant sa sœur ainsi, sentait ses organes se crisper de dégoût et de rage, à défaut de ses poings. Le geste de Mason constituait une pure provocation : sa sœur n'était pas esclave mais humaine, et il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la détruire à petit feu, jusqu'à une humiliation comme celle-ci. C'était plus que dépasser les bornes, c'était être fou et n'avoir qu'un tas d'ordures à la place du cœur ; c'était prendre le monde à pleine main et désirer le baiser froidement.

Hannibal n'aimait vraiment pas cette attitude. Et le fait qu'il s'agisse de sa sœur... Le docteur Lecter imaginait déjà comment il allait faire rôtir ce grossier Mason.

Hannibal voulut répliquer qu'ils pouvaient en rester au vouvoiement, et que sa sœur avait un prénom. Margot. Mais l'idiot face à lui était tout à fait conscient de la manière de s'adresser à ses interlocuteurs, et l'impolitesse prégnante n'était qu'une provocation pour qu'Hannibal vienne sur son terrain de jeu vicieux et insipide, pour qu'il le défie. Alors Hannibal ravala l'acidité dans sa bouche, et répondit en arborant un étrange sourire. « Bien entendu. Et voici mon esclave, » répondit-il, sans nom non plus.

Mason étira ses lèvres en un sourire pervers, alors qu'il détaillait William du regard. L'esclave ne sut s'il devait détourner les yeux, et se figea sous ces yeux inquisiteurs et ce visage qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Cependant, il maintint son regard.

Hannibal attendit quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité, durant laquelle il visualisait toutes les manières de torturer ce Mason Verger répugnant.

« Il n'a pas l'air très bien dressé, » dit tout à coup Mason, relevant les yeux vers Hannibal. Et puis, brutalement, il éleva son bras dans l'air et empoigna la chevelure de sa petite sœur qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur, avant de tirer dessus jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche presque le sol. Mason, accroupit, n'en avait que faire des regards alentours, et il souriait davantage en fixant Hannibal. « C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, mon cher Hannibal, » dit-il dans un rire dément. « Le tien a encore l'air vierge, c'est quoi ce bordel, hein ? » Il ricana encore, puis se redressa en lâchant sa sœur. « Dépêche-toi de le prendre, avant que quelqu'un le fasse pour toi, » ajouta t-il, lissant sa chemise avec ses paumes.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder un vase qui avait déjà trop contenu. La rage se distilla dans la totalité du système sanguin du vampire Lecter, et il ferma un court instant les yeux pour prendre une inspiration discrète. Il ne pouvait décidément pas exploser maintenant, au milieu de cette foule, et montrer à la société dominante qui il était réellement. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre la façade dont la construction lui avait coûté tant d'efforts. Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à l'un des siens, le défier ici et probablement le réduire en miettes, faire un carnage brutal, sanguinolent et pourpre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon cher Mason, » répondit alors Hannibal, réussissant à étirer les parois du vase pour contenir le déversement. Son ton était neutre, et il réussit même à esquisser un petit sourire alors qu'il glissait ses doigts contre la nuque brûlante de son esclave. « Une longue attente ne fait qu'accroître le plaisir du résultat, » souffla t-il. Il venait de remporter cette manche. En William, Hannibal pouvait flairer l'inquiétude et la haine. De nouveau, il se demanda si William avait suffisamment d'empathie pour lire en Hannibal et comprendre qu'il jouait totalement la comédie. Que William puisse associer Hannibal à quelqu'un comme Mason Verger, écœura profondément le vampire, et il se dit qu'il devrait vite rétablir la vérité.

« Belle preuve de patience, alors, » commenta Verger. Sa sœur près de lui réussit à se redresser.

« En effet. Maintenant, je vais aller prendre un verre, au revoir Mason, » prononça Hannibal, appuyant les derniers mots et s'éloignant avec William.

* * *

Après d'autres paroles échangées avec quelques invités, Hannibal put enfin s'éclipser de cette soirée. Ils y avaient passé suffisamment de temps, quelques heures qui durent paraître une éternité à William, exposé ainsi, mais tellement moins que la plupart des esclaves souvent très dénudés ce soir. Il vint retrouver son chauffeur, et pendant que ce dernier allait rechercher la limousine, Hannibal sortit accompagné de William par la grande porte du bâtiment.

L'air froid de l'hiver les saisit instantanément, mais seul William en fut affecté. Le froid, comme la chaleur, n'était pas réellement ennuyeux pour les vampires.

« Tu avais le droit de parler, tu sais, » murmura Hannibal en se tournant vers son esclave, dont les cheveux virevoltaient doucement sous le vent. « Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une coquille vide qui n'a plus rien à dire, comme nombreux ici ce soir, » ajouta t-il. « Il faut que tu sois cultivé et que tu répondes davantage aux autres. » Son ton était ferme. Mais William ne lui rendit pas son regard, fixant devant lui la neige qui tombait.

« Certains esclaves étaient même déjà morts, » murmura finalement le jeune esclave. Il se tenait raide comme un piquet, refusant de se voûter sous le froid. Dans sa voix ne brilla justement pas l'éclat de la vie, comme si une lumière venait de s'éteindre en lui. Exactement ce que le vampire ne souhaitait pas voir.

« Tu as trop d'empathie pour ce monde, William. »

* * *

Assis confortablement à l'arrière de la limousine, le vampire observait le jeune homme défaire -avec une sorte d'empressement mal camouflé- les liens de soie noire qui l'obstruaient. Il se dépêchait, presque maladroitement, de retrouver le peu de liberté qu'il lui restait. Ses iris violets s'étaient assombris, et ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à maîtriser de légers tremblements.

Hannibal, sans un mot, glissa avec élégance sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, pour en extraire une boite en métal. Lorsqu'il ouvrit et qu'il la tendit vers William, l'esclave put y voir des cigarettes arrangées impeccablement. Un réel cadeau de la part du maître.

Enfin, William leva ses yeux purpurines vers son maître, et bien qu'aucun 'merci' ne franchit ses lèvres, l'éclat qui anima un instant son regard fut tout comme. Il attrapa une des cigarettes, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser à un briquet, l'autre main de Hannibal s'approchait de son visage avec un magnifique briquet doré ancien, la flamme prête à faire son travail.

Hannibal ouvrit un peu la fenêtre, et regarda les arbres enneigés s'enchaîner le long de la route. « Je ne rentre pas immédiatement, le chauffeur va te déposer, » souffla-t-il à son compagnon.

Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles William fumait tranquillement, laissant la nicotine le détendre. « Je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer, » annonça t-il ensuite.

S'agissait-il d'une proposition pour rester avec lui ?

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire, » répondit Hannibal, comprenant qu'ils se comprenaient désormais au-delà des formulations convenables.

L'esclave haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec tous ces faux-semblants, et le fait qu'il faudrait sincèrement que vous laissiez retomber la pression avant d'aller dormir. »

Alors, c'était cela, William avait réussit à lire en Hannibal toute cette soirée. Peut-être pas tout, car beaucoup lui échappait lorsque ça le concernait. Mais tout de même, il avait compris ce que tous ces vampires n'étaient pas capables de voir.

Le maître réalisa que ses propres épaules étaient en tension, et il les laissa retomber. Comment un simple esclave avait ce pouvoir incroyable, celui de glisser ses magnifiques yeux au delà de sa peau pour y apercevoir le monstre décharné tapi dans l'ombre. Cela avait-il un rapport avec l'effet incroyable qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur rencontre ? Se pouvait-il que les phéromones et toute cette biologie magique aient été assez puissants pour le guider vers lui, parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre ? Hannibal voulait-il laisser quelqu'un le comprendre ? Le risque était grand, il le sentait aussi lourd que la puanteur de la cigarette dans l'habitacle.

Mais il ne pouvait nier le soulagement de faire face à un être face à qui le masque pouvait tomber un tant soit peu. Ses traits se défigèrent doucement, et Hannibal Lecter eut son premier sourire réellement sincère de la soirée.

« Que vais-je faire exactement, d'après toi ? » glissa t-il alors, comme une invitation, et un défi en même temps.

Il semblait qu'ils étaient enfin dans le même train, sur le même plan, sur la même longueur d'onde. Hannibal se sentait foutrement revigoré à présent.

« Faire couler du sang, » répondit William, d'une manière si naturelle que ça en était totalement déroutant. Il haussa les épaules, et jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre. « Vous êtes le prédateur des prédateurs, n'est-ce pas ? » Il releva son regard vers celui de son maître, l'ancrant sans aucune peur désormais. « Je l'ai compris, ce soir. » Et il semblait qu'il avait également compris que si Hannibal le préservait autant -par rapport à tous ces autres esclaves- alors qu'il semblait pouvoir tuer n'importe qui de n'importe quelle espèce, il était dans les faveurs du prédateur des prédateurs. Il avait une sorte d'immunité, qu'il n'avait pu envisager jusqu'à présent. Cependant, il ne semblait pas vouloir en profiter, toujours conscient du fait qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques jours, et que le vampire pourrait toujours s'en prendre à lui et le détruire en quelques secondes. Mais détruire d'autres individus passait largement avant. Et c'était l'essentiel.

Comme le maître ne répondait pas encore, et que l'esclave semblait lancé et ouvert à présent, il continua. « Pour tout vous dire, même j'ai bien plus de mal à contenir ma rage que vous, vous savez très bien que j'étais à la tête d'un groupe de rebelles, et que... si je pouvais faire payer à tous les vampires, je le ferai de mes mains. Alors quelqu'un comme Mason... mérite le pire des châtiments. »

Hannibal sourit davantage, une sorte de joie -était-ce possible que quelqu'un comme lui connaisse une émotion de rapprochant de la joie ?- s'insinuant en lui. Une joie sombre, menaçante.

Ils allaient faire converger leur rage, leur dégoût et leur besoin primitif de meurtre, d'apparence si différents et pourtant si semblables, vers la même cause.

Le vampire Lecter venait de trouver un compagnon pour le monstre cruel qui habitait son corps. Alors même qu'il n'en était qu'au début de sa carrière de tueur -quelques esclaves avaient péri, puis les deux humains récemment- il trouvait celui qui peut-être allait le mener plus loin, plus haut.

Hannibal ancra son regard dans celui de son complice, son sourire sincère toujours présent. William le comprenait et le flattait, qui plus est. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il vint attraper délicatement les doigts du jeune esclave, et ce dernier lui rendit l'étreinte après une très mince hésitation.

Dans cette nuit enneigée, dans cette voiture filant et perçant l'espace, un vampire seul depuis des décennies, sentait son âme s'alléger auprès d'un jeune homme, à peine majeur, du rang le plus faible de la société. Ils étaient en tout opposés, et pourtant leurs mains unies ne se quittèrent pas jusqu'à arriver au château.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there, voici la suite, de nouveau un peu dégoulinante... ;)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Merci pour les follows/reviews/favorites.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot à la fin ! 3

* * *

Les plans venaient de changer ; à présent en duo pour achever l'abjecte Mason Verger, Hannibal ne pouvait se précipiter aveuglément chez cet ennemi. Il fallait redessiner un plan parfait, et reporter l'événement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent en la demeure Lecter. Lorsqu'ils se hissèrent hors de la voiture, le vampire glissa avec fermeté, précaution et protection, son bras autour des épaules de William tandis qu'ils traversaient la neige pour atteindre les grandes marches de la demeure. Le froid aurait dû faire grelotter l'esclave, mais ainsi blottit contre son maître, rien ne semblait plus pouvoir l'atteindre. Hannibal décida de protéger ce jeune être, et peut-être cesser ses tortures sur lui. Will se dressait désormais en trésor précieux, par son sang délicieux et par sa beauté d'âme, par ses envies meurtrières qui épousaient celles du riche vampire.

Aris referma la lourde porte de bois derrière eux lorsqu'ils furent entrés.

Alors Hannibal, se séparant de son esclave, pivota vers ce dernier pour lui ôter avec douceur son long manteau de laine bouillie. De la neige parsemait les boucles sauvages du jeune homme, et il épousseta avec une infinie douceur ces mèches, faisant virevolter les flocons autour de lui.

William, de son côté, se laissait faire par son maître, semblant être rassuré par la tournure des événements. Toujours conscient de sa sorte d'immunité, il semblait aussi de plus en plus à l'aise avec la douceur de Lecter. Après s'être fait chatouiller les cheveux et frôler la nuque, il releva les yeux vers ceux du vampire face à lui, et ne put échapper à la lumière rubis qui s'étendait désormais dans ce regard, gourmand et insatiable.

Une faim sourde scindait le vampire, et même Hannibal fut surpris d'avoir pu se retenir jusqu'à ce moment. Finalement, il semblait devenir de plus en plus maître de lui-même, ce qui lui plaisait assurément.

Alors le maître leva de nouveau sa main glaciale, et la glissa dans un mélange de force et de délicatesse, contra la nuque brûlante de William. Dans le même temps, son corps vint épouser les formes de celui de son compagnon, qui, gêné probablement par la présence d'Aris, inclina sa tête vers le sol et rougit. Le vampire Lecter poussa de ses hanches jusqu'à accoler le jeune homme au mur, et fit un geste de la main en direction du domestique pour qu'il quitte sur le champ le hall d'entrée. Ce dernier s'exécuta bien vite.

L'odeur somptueuse de la gêne et de l'excitation de William vint emplir et embaumer chaque cellule du corps du vampire, et il dut crisper ses doigts dans les vêtements du garçon, s'y accrochant pour ne pas le dévorer de façon brutale.

Mais cette fois-ci, William semblait céder aux hormones, à la chaleur, à l'excitation et à l'appétit. De plus en plus, il ne pouvait garder le contrôle et semblait fondre vers son maître ; il relâchait la pression et lui faisait un peu plus confiance, ne pouvant lutter éternellement. Ses mains bouillantes migrèrent vers les cheveux de son maître, et il s'y accrocha désespérément, cachant d'abord son visage contre la gorge pâle du vampire.

Quelques secondes passèrent, qui s'étiraient plus que de raison, pendant lesquelles nos deux protagonistes restèrent agrippés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, le souffle court et le cœur battant furieusement pour l'un, face à la rigidité immortelle de l'autre.

Étrangement, ce fut William qui brisa ce temps suspendu dans l'éternité, en amorçant un mouvement pour relever son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les deux rubis perçants du maître qui le protégeait désormais, et d'une façon surprenante et insolite, il glissa sa douce et tendre bouche, pleine de chaleur et semblable à la sucrerie la plus convoitée pour le vampire, sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

Ce fut un baiser maladroit ; une caresse de lèvres à laquelle Hannibal Lecter ne répondit pas, laissant l'esclave venir le goûter. Il ne put dire si c'était pas respect, ou par surprise, qu'il ne répondit pas, mais il demeurait figer telle une statut, alors que la bouche de William glissait sur la sienne. Il semblait que l'esclave agissait par curiosité, comme un petit rongeur tâterait un bout de gruyère pour vérifier qu'une poigne de fer n'allait pas se refermer sur lui et le couper en deux ; être celui qui embrassait le plus cruel des prédateurs devait le satisfaire, le rassurer cela lui permettait peut-être d'avoir le sentiment de dominer la situation. Peut-être aussi craquait-il pour son maître, mais Hannibal repoussa cette hypothèse. Il était bien trop tôt pour cela.

Lorsque William rompit la caresse et recula sa bouche, il semblait que la peur s'était encore un peu échappée de lui. Alors, d'une façon séduisante et bien trop appétissante pour le vampire qui eut mentalement tous les jurons du monde qui lui passaient dans le crâne -quelle impolitesse mentale ; il n'y avait que ce foutu esclave pour lui faire faire ça – William déploya sa gorge sous le nez et les crocs de son maître, s'offrant comme un sacrifié sur l'autel des péchés. Ses doigts toujours glissés dans les cheveux du maître, il gémit puissamment lorsque les dents aiguisées déchirèrent sa peau de parchemin.

* * *

Hannibal l'avait bu jusqu'à lui faire tourner la tête ; il l'avait mordu une bonne dizaine de fois, déchirant sa chemise et dessinant des croissants rouges sur la peau de ses épaules, inondant son costume de traces sanguinolentes. Il avait presque tarit sa source de nourriture, laissant un William pantelant et les yeux mi-clos d'épuisement, son pantalon de costume inondé de sperme. Celui du maître l'était aussi, d'ailleurs.

Avant que le jeune homme ne s'effondre par terre, le vampire le rattrapa et le hissa dans ses bras. Il le portait tout contre son torse, et William enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis que Hannibal passait un bras sous ses fesses et l'autre dans son dos ; avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la première marche de l'escalier, William s'était endormi sur son épaule.

Hannibal pensa à l'emmener dans sa chambre ; à le laisser récupérer une heure, avant de l'éveiller, de le dénuder, de mordre toutes les zones sensibles de son corps, de le faire crier, hurler, de l'épuiser à la tâche, d'enfoncer ses crocs et son sexe partout où il le pourrait. Il y pensa sérieusement.

Mais il devait rester homme de contrôle, ne pas tout faire foirer maintenant. Alors, non sans soupirer discrètement, il alla coucher son esclave dans la chambre de ce dernier, lui retirant son costume jusqu'à le laisser en caleçon. Ensuite, il lécha gentiment les quelques traces de sang séché sur sa peau, puis tira la couverture sur lui et quitta la pièce.

Ce soir là, avant de dormir, Hannibal Lecter se caressa. C'était une chose qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais ; s'il avait une envie sexuelle, il baisait un de ses domestiques. C'était facile et il n'avait pas à aller chercher bien loin. La chasse pour le sexe ne l'intéressait pas ; il n'était ni dragueur ni passionné par le sexe en général. C'était une envie biologique, naturelle, qui quand elle arrivait, était satisfaite du moyen le plus facile et satisfaisant possible.

C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de William. L'envie ne venait plus seulement de l'intérieur, par soucis physiologique et réglée sur l'horloge biologique. L'envie émanait maintenant grâce à une source extérieure, William. Il augmentait toute pensée sexuelle dans la tête du maître, le forçait à avoir des images mentales, des pulsions, des désirs fous et gourmands. En même temps, c'était bien là également le rôle d'un esclave. Mais jamais aucun esclave ne l'avait obsédé à ce point sur la question du sexe.

Alors le maître se toucha ; tout autant au niveau du pénis qu'à un niveau plus inférieur et intime, à l'intérieur. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais laissé personne fourrer son sexe ici, il appréciait titiller cette zone et s'ôter un orgasme prostatique de temps en temps.

* * *

Hannibal venait de déposer un fusil, dans sa grande boite en bois ouverte, sur la table de la cuisine. C'était un modèle coûteux qu'il venait d'acquérir en ville. En attendant que son esclave descende -il l'avait sentit s'éveiller quelques minutes plus tôt- il lui prépara un café serré.

Lorsque William franchit l'entrée de la cuisine, ses cheveux décoiffés en bataille autour de son visage légèrement gonflé, il fronça les sourcils à la vue du vampire, une tasse de café à la main, se tenant derrière une arme à feu.

« Bonjour, William, » prononça alors poliment Hannibal, s'avançant d'un pas vers le jeune homme pour lui donner sa tasse. « J'espère que tu as bien dormi, » ajouta t-il, esquissant un sourire à peine perceptible.

William prit la tasse, mais sembla se tendre légèrement -était-ce le souvenir de la veille ou la présence du fusil ? Mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher doucement la tête.

« Bien. » Hannibal se déplaça de nouveau vers la table. « Tu as déjà chassé ? » demanda t-il alors, relevant le regard sur le jeune homme.

Cette fois, William secoua la tête, puis il sirota une gorgée de café chaud. Finalement, en éloignant la tasse de ses lèvres, il eut un léger sourire. La perspective de la chasse lui plaisait-elle ? Hannibal en conclut que oui.

En tous cas, cette perspective plaisait grandement à Hannibal ; ils pourraient partager une journée ensemble, une activité commune, et un entraînement de pointe pour former William à devenir un tueur efficace et précis.

« Je vais t'apprendre, aujourd'hui. » Le ton du vampire fut ferme. Ce n'était pas une question, ni une proposition, mais une obligation. « Oh, et... » Il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon un téléphone portable, puis fit passer ses doigts sur l'écran plusieurs fois avant de le tendre à William. « Ta mère, » lança t-il simplement. « Mais... j'entendrai ce que tu dis, tâche de ne pas trop te plaindre, » ajouta Hannibal, et un sourire taquin s'étira sur son visage, mystérieux. « Retrouve moi dans une demie heure pour partir en forêt. »

Le vampire quitta la pièce.


	12. Message important

Bonjour,

Un petit message pas très positif concernant cette histoire. Je fais une pause (on s'en doutait, vu la dernière actualisation…), j'ai toujours espéré reprendre le fil de cette fiction et pouvoir la continuer, mais je n'y arrive jamais. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de l'histoire dans sa globalité il y a plein de choses que j'aimerai modifier, qui ne collent pas je trouve, et que je n'apprécie pas forcément. L'idée, ce serait peut-être de la reprendre en entier un jour et de la « réécrire ». Je ne sais pas… Là, telle qu'elle, je me suis perdue dans le récit, et je n'arrive pas à continuer de cette manière.

Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de la supprimer, car même si je ne la considère plus que comme une ébauche, j'aimerai l'améliorer un jour. Car je suis attachée à l'histoire et aux personnages qui y résident. J'ai simplement l'impression d'avoir fait quelques erreurs avec eux et de ne pas les avoir suffisamment écoutés.

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, qui m'ont lu, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante.

A bientôt peut-être, alors.

Cammibal


End file.
